The Dragon Slayer in Middle Earth
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: Sting Eucliffe ends in M.E after protecting his friends in a battle and is now stuck there until he could find a way home. He finds that magic is different there and could sense the growing unrest and evil. The slayer wanders the lands alone, slaying orcs, until he can no longer ignore the growing evil. How will the White Dragon Slayer change the events of Middle Earth? M/M, m/f


This is a one-shot. I don't really know if I will continue it. Chapter 3 for ANBU: rewind is on it's way and so are some others.

Summary: A Dragon Slayer ends up lost and alone in Middle Earth, where they wonder around endlessly. There are rumors however, of a dwarven company out to retake their homeland from a dragon. Of course, they go.

WARNING: SPOILERS! SPOILERS ! Read at your own discretion. Also dubious magic and explanations. This is a first at both fandoms. Non-cannon.

By the way some of the characters are alive because i can.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

The White Dragon Slayer awoke with the feeling of pain radiating from his torso and greeted by the sight of towering trees and a clear blue sky. He looked around him and sure enough he was alone and in a completely different place than from where he remembered. The last thing that the Dragon Slayer did remember, was him and Rogue battling a mage together while Natsu and Gajeel were fighting together against some mage. He couldn't remember who, only that they had been a member of a dark guild. Teams from different guilds had teamed up together to face the threat that this guild presented towards Fiore and even the other countries as well.

Sting had been injured and so had the others. Many had been injured in some way or another but in the end all that mattered was that everyone was fine and that they had finally won against their enemy. Though there was a need for caution, because although they had won the battle they had yet to win the war as they had been warned that there was yet more danger on the horizon.

The White Dragon Slayer had been resting beside his other comrades. They were all tired and injured one way or another. Resting beside his fellow Dragon Slayers however, Sting couldn't feel too bad. They were like a family to him and they had gone through so much together, especially after the Grand Magic Games. The game had been a catalyst for change among the slayers.

Sting rested wearily on the ground as he leaned on one of the various large boulders of debris. Beside him, Wendy rested against him with a contented smile on her face. Gajeel sat on the ground as well with one leg stretch out and the other held up with a hand resting on it. Laxus was looking ahead impassively but his stance was protective as he leaned against a wall. Rogue was resting on the ground, his clothes torn and bloodied. He looked like how they felt. Natsu was on Stings other side. He had a surprisingly contemplative look on his face and it made Sting wonder what it was he was thinking about. Cobra was standing a little ways from them with his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something.

There was a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye and Sting turned. He glanced around before he finally noticed what had caught his attention. Standing, injured and with an expression of pure hate, one of the wizards they had defeated had a hand lifted towards them. _He's aiming at Natsu._ Sting realized with a dawning horror.

The others didn't notice and there was no time to stop and think. A spell was fired and Sting _moved_. "Look out, Natsu!"

There were yells and screams and the last thing that the White Dragon Slayer had been the distraught faces of his fellow Dragon Slayers. Wendy reached out to him, her hand catching only air. " _Sting!_ " She screamed. Their cries echoed in his ears before darkness overtook him.

Carefully, Sting sat up. He caught sight of the blood coating the ground and he peeled away the vest sticking to his torso. He hissed in pain as the clothes tugged at his skin and reopened wounds. There was a large laceration starting from the left side of his shoulder all the way to the right side of his hip. _That's going to scar._ It was the only serious injury that he had. The rest were superficial cuts.

He sighed tiredly as he stood up with a bit of struggle. He glanced around his surroundings and he found himself confused. "Where am I?" He muttered.

The air smelled different to him. It seemed more pure to him, lighter somehow. The trees seemed different to him too but not in the sense that they looked different physically but in the sense that he could feel a sort of energy radiating from them, though it seemed so hidden that if it hadn't been for his keen dragon senses, he wouldn't have caught it.

He approached a nearby tree, a questioning look in his eye. He carefully placed a gloved hand on the surface of the tree, not knowing if there was a spell of some sort cast upon them. His breath hitched as he felt the calm movement of the energy and it seemed to respond to his touch. There was a sound, a whisper and suddenly he could _hear_ the trees speaking. There were musical sounds echoing in his ears, an echo of bells and _it was amazing_.

"The trees are alive." He breathed out, almost with disbelief but he could feel the throbbing heartbeat of the energy beneath the palm of his hand. There were words whispered in his ears and he carefully listened and then he realized that the trees were _singing_. He couldn't help but smile because never had he heard such an amazing sound before. _Of all things... sentient trees, but it's not a stretch of the imagination..._

Almost reluctantly, he withdrew his hand. He could still feel the energy but it was more muted. It was strangely comforting to Sting and the song in his ears continued. He glanced around his surroundings and he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of nature presented before him before he took in a deep breath.

"No time like the present." Sting said as he picked a direction to start walking. There was a scent of food that was coming from that direction along with other smells that he could tell were a part of a settlement. The Dragon Slayer walked slowly with a hand resting on his stomach. He ignored the cramping feeling of pain and he kept on walking no matter how much he wanted to stop. The smell of food enticed him but he had almost thought that he had imagined it, faint as it was.

All the while, Sting did not allow himself to think on his situation. He didn't allow to think about his friends, how they must be worried and how they were fairing after the defeat of their enemy.

The sun started to lower in the sky and the forest got darker and darker. He walked faster, wanting to find the settlement so that he may receive answers as to where he was. After what seemed like a long time, the scent of humans strengthened and he was able to hear the sound of various voices.

By this time, it was dark and night had fallen. The only light there was was that of the moon and the stars. He walked to the edge of the woods and before him stood what looked like a village but it was unlike anything he had ever seen. The village was small and there seemed to be a gate made out of wood. Sting noticed that there was a person standing guard at the gate and with the way he looked, he was sure he wouldn't be allowed entry to the village.

Sting moved under the cover of the night as he moved stealthily on the rooftops of the homes. He was quick on his feet, even as injured as he was. His movements were quiet and sure and as he gazed around he noticed several things that puzzled him. What stuck out the most was the lack of electricity, the lack of lacrima and the general lack of technology. Torches were being used as a source of light as well as various lamps. Oil lamps from the looks of it. The state of the small - _village-_ was poor. There scarcely any people in the streets as well and whatever people that were out walked quickly and with a look of suspicion. They never even glanced at anyone passing by them and their only response was to walk faster.

Sting frowned as more confusion settled in.

Their clothes were different as well. They looked fairly simple and not like anything Sting has ever seen. Compared to what he was wearing, Sting would certainly stand out and it wasn't something Sting wanted to do.

He looked around carefully and his eyes zeroed in to a woman who was hanging what looked like her laundry. She was hanging up various pieces of clothing to up on a balcony. The Slayer waited patiently for an opportunity and when she turned away, Sting quietly snatched up a pair of pants and a shirt. He felt a bit guilty for stealing the clothes but it couldn't be helped. Once again, Sting navigated through the rooftops until he reached a fairly secluded area and he swiftly changed into the clothes.

He frowned as he pulled them on. They were a bit large and Sting already missed his old clothes. The shirt was long sleeved and merely had a few buttons, some which he left unbuttoned. The pants were a bit of a tight fit and they were a bit long but he couldn't do anything about that. His boots were something Sting he wasn't willing to part with and he pulled them on. They reached to his knees and they were colored black, made of a material that Sting was sure wouldn't be found here.

He left the alleyway and he looked around, making sure that he wasn't seen. He walked swiftly, making sure he kept his head down and that he looked as inconspicuous as possible. It was a while before his nose caught the scent of beer and the sound of other people. He looked up and he came on upon a building that simply held a sign that said, _The Prancing Pony_. Sting stood looking at for a moment before he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He was met with the noise of raucous laughter and the scent of alcohol, smoke and other things that offended his nose. He scrunched his nose a bit but he shook it off as he approached the barkeep. Several people glanced at him wearily but they looked away after a few moments.

"Excuse me?" Sting called out and he successfully caught the attention of the barkeep.

The barkeeper came towards him with a rag in one hand cleaning a mug in the other. "What can I do fo' you lad?" He said, his voice gruff.

"Do you have a map I can look at? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost you see." Sting said, as he kept a keen awareness of his surroundings. It wouldn't hurt to be careful of course.

The barkeep eyed him for a moment but then he nodded. "Wait here." He said and he turned and he disappeared behind the bar for a moment. He came back not too long after with what looked like to Sting parchment. "This is the newest one." He handed slid it across the bar and Sting took it carefully in hand, the strangest feeling of dread creeping up on the Slayer.

The map was unlike anything he'd ever seen and he recognized nothing on it. _Middle Earth? This can't be right but..._ A deep frown formed on his face and it was all he could do to not start to panic. There was no Fiore, no Magnolia, no Crocus, no Desert Village or Clover Town, not even the Phoenix Mountains were on the map. He took a deep breath and he carefully folded back up the map and handed it back to the bartender who was looking at him oddly. He gave a halfhearted smile as he handed it back. "Thank you." He said.

The barkeep nodded and Sting got up and left quietly, no one looking back him as he went. Sting arrived back to the alleyway. He sagged against the wall and he dug his hands into his eyes and he let out a deep of groan. "What am I going to do? This stuff only happens to Fairy Tail..." He sighed heavily, fighting to keep his composure against the chaotic mess of emotions.

Sting stood after a few moments and he gathered what meager belongings he had before he left the small village of Bree just as quickly as he had entered it. He left to the woods, feeling slightly better to be in the woods than in the village.

Sting checked his wounds and he saw that the bleeding had slowed but he had yet to clean them and he had no bandages. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, the slayer began to walk for a while. Every once in a while he would brush his hand against the rough bark of a tree and would smile at the calming feeling of the roiling energy.

During the whole time he had found himself in this new location, Sting had not allowed himself to think about the situation he now found himself in. As ridiculous as he found it to be, it seemed like the White Dragon Slayer found himself in what seemed like a whole different world altogether. Had he not heard about the situation that had transpired in Edolas from Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu, he would have thought it impossible for there to be other worlds but he could not deny this. It was puzzling to think about of course, and there were other worlds and one might even consider the Celestial Spirit Realm as another...

"This is..." Sting walked forward tiredly, his limbs lagging with exhaustion. "I need to get back home. Natsu and the others must be worried..." He muttered. After what looked like a long time, the sound of rushing water filled his ears. He rushed forward, taking care not to aggravate his wounds anymore.

A feeling of relief surged over Sting and he carefully knelt down to his knees and he took a deep drink of water. He sighed in contentment at the refreshing feel of the cool water and peeled off his shirt and he began the tedious task of cleaning his wounds. He took his old shirt and he mournfully ripped them into makeshift bandages. Once his wounds were covered, Sting took the time to look around he froze at what he saw.

There before him stood an old cottage. It was covered in vines but it didn't seem to be in such a bad condition as it seemed at first glance. It was dark inside and Sting couldn't detect the presence of anyone in the area. Sting kept his guard up however, as he crossed the stream carefully with a grace that one would have thought him an elf had they seen him. He nudged at the door and it opened with an ominous creek.

There were layers of dust on the floor and on the furniture and with a quick sniff, Sting could smell that no one had stepped foot inside for a long time.

"It's abandoned..." Sting said as he glanced around. There were bookcases on the walls and they were overflowing with books and they spilled onto the floor. He idly grabbed one and the old lettering spelled out, _Middle Earth and its Great Wars._ A glance at a few other books found them to be depicting other histories of Middle Earth but many of them he couldn't read as they were written into a different languages. Most of what he could read were stories as well.

He set the book down and Sting stood in the empty cottage and a sad smile formed as he listened to the silence. Already, the Dragon Slayer was missing his friends.

The Dragon Slayers had been closer together ever since the battle against the dragons after the Grand Magic Games. Each had felt a pull towards each other and slowly but surely, they had formed a comradery that puzzled their guild mates. When asked what was happening, none of the Slayers offered any answers much to the frustrations of many, and even Natsu didn't provide any answers. The Fire Dragon Slayer was always surprisingly serious about the matter and tight lipped, saying that it didn't concern them. Many had approached Wendy as well but the young slayer shook her head and came up with excuses each time when she was asked. No one had dared to approach Gajeel or Laxus lest they incur their wrath. Sting and Rogue, when questioned would also merely shrug. Cobra was treated similarly like the lightning and iron slayers.

They were family to each other and though they each had come by their magic differently, they were each Dragon Slayers. The slayers as a whole were different than other mages because the magic itself changed them. Through it, they could eat their element and they would gain the properties of a dragon. The more the slayers practiced and delved into their magic the more they found what they could do. They had a deep well of magical energy and they absorbed it at a rate that would possibly kill other mages. They were strong without the use of their magic as well and had a stamina that was ridiculous compared to other mages. Their instincts changed as well, often they held strong protective feelings but they could hold such a frightening ferocity when provoked.

All in all, Dragon Slayers were a kind of their own and they were forces of nature. They had the animalistic instincts and senses of a dragon. They were extremely dangerous to opponents but they fiercely protected those that they cared about.

With the thought of his fellow slayers in mind, Sting stood with determination. _If there's a way home I'll find it but if not, then at least it's better to have tried._ Sting thought fiercely. With that, Sting began to start the tedious process of cleaning that cabin and beginning to make himself at home.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

The White Dragon Slayer spent a long time in the cottage hidden in the woods. He had spent a long time cleaning it and by now it had been made into his home. Not once since he had occupied the cottage has the slayer heard or seen any sign of other beings in the woods. In time, however, Sting had also read through the books that he'd been able to understand.

He'd read all that he could and though he had been fairly skeptical, he had read that about the races of Middle Earth. He read about the Men, the Elves, Dwarves and even some about the Hobbits of the Shire. He had read about the different creatures that inhabited Middle Earth, from the great eagles, the ents, shape shifters and many more. In some of the subjects though, there wasn't much information to be found.

The Slayer had almost refused to believe in what he had read but then he realized that it could be possible. After all, Sting had been raised by a dragon and with the existence of magic anything could be done. He knew dragons existed, what's to say that there weren't other such creatures out there? Some of the Celestial Spirits looked fanciful enough...

The wars that he had read about had made him sad as well. There had been so much death and destruction in them that it made Sting mourn for the loss of life. In the time that he had observed the people of Bree, he had realized that _none_ wielded an ounce of magic. The slayer could detect none in them and it had shocked the slayer. The amount of casualties must have been staggering without the aid of magic in the wars, though obviously more in the part of men. Elves had more access to magic than the other races next to the wizards, or the Istari as they were called. The Dwarves also proved to be a hardy race as well, not to be underestimated by their small stature.

Then he had gained knowledge of the battle for the Ring of Power, the One Ring to rule them all. He had read what he could about the battle. When he read that the ring had been lost, a feeling of dread welled inn him because he knew that such items had a tendency to resurface and from the time that it had been lost, it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to think that it would be found one day.

Hopefully Sting would be gone before the day would come but with his luck such a thing would not be possible.

Sauron was an evil wizard that had reminded the slayer of Acnologia, with the destruction it had wrought and briefly it had also reminded him of Zeref but he had dismissed the thought. Zeref was a mage of great power and he was feared for the black magic that he used but from the brief encounters some the slayers had had with the mage, it seemed like the mage had been trying to repent.

 _"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

 _Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

 _Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

 _One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

 _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

 _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

 _In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

It made him think. The rings had affected the wearers differently. The man had suspected to the power of the rings and became the ring wraiths, or the Nazgul. The dwarves had not given in to its power but they had each come to ruin one way or another. The elves had been lucky to immediately sense the ill intent and presence of Sauron. They had immediately taken the rings off and had taken extreme care to hide them.

Sting shut the tome and stood. He had learned what he could about Middle Earth. The time he had spent out in the woods had been spent training so that he could keep in shape. The slayer went through his daily exercises and he meditated to try to gain further control of his ever increasing magic power as he had unlocked his Second Origin with the help of the Crime Sorciere. That was another thing that he had found. The Slayer could still use his magic as before but the way his magic replenished was different. He absorbed the ambient magic in his surroundings but he also made magic of his own. It had relieved White Dragon Slayer beyond measure that he could still use his magic. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost the ability to utilize magic.

There were times when he would sit beneath the trees to meditate and he would get whispers from the trees of the growing shadows in Middle Earth and it had made him worry. After the peaceful time he had spent in the woods, he thought that it was perhaps time to begin to wander Middle Earth. There were growing threats to be faced and Sting wasn't the type to just sit back and watch.

So what the slayer did was pack his belongings. He packed what meager belongings he had, such as the clothes he had brought with the earnings he had gained from doing odd jobs. Sting had also brought with him some weapons as well. He had with him dual swords that had been gifted to him by his fellow guild mates of Sabretooth and a bow that he'd brought from Bree. The swords were light and very well balanced and both had magic lacrima implanted on their hilts. The lacrima shone with a white light and it served as a storage of what excess of magic energy he gave off. While his skill wasn't up to Titania's level, _yet_ , he knew enough to last a while against Rufus.

The bow he had bought out of impulse. It wasn't a very elegant bow but it got the job done and after many trials and errors, Sting had earned himself at a competent level with the weapon. It never hurt to have too many weapons, though as needless as they were to him he still didn't know how others would react to him using magic.

He was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless tunic that had the addition of a hood that was lined with fur, almost reminiscent of the vests that he had so loved. He had his old black gloves that reached past his elbows and tied off with a simple ribbon. He had black pants that were tucked into his boots. As always, in his ear hung the white crystal.

With one last look towards the cabin, Sting turned and walked away. "I'll be back." He said with a faint smile as he idly touched the trees that he walked past.

He had found that his trees were, indeed, affected by his power. He wasn't too sure how, but during his stay in the woods the trees had grown enough that it was noticeable to one who cared to look. The trees looked sturdier, the leaves were greener, the bark was a healthy dark brown and they sung constantly. Their melody and whispers had never bothered the Dragon Slayers as they had been the only companions that he had as weird as it was, and his appreciation for nature had only magnified since meeting the sentient trees.

His magic was White Dragon Slayer Magic, Holy Magic that was derived from 'light'. If one could look at it from the angle, it could be understandable more or less. There was a growing darkness, a shadow, in Middle Earth and here Sting was excluding white holy magic that was the opposite of darkness. From his one of his many lessons with Weisslogia, Sting had learned that the magic could also have healing properties or the ability to purify but that was only after certain conditions had been met, such as the unlocking of their Second Origin and an incredible control. There were yet things to be discovered about his magic and Sting was working hard to surpass his limits and expand his uses of it.

In the time that Sting had spent with his fellow Dragon Slayers, Sting had been devising a spell with Wendy that would more or less allow him to 'purify' with light. He had done so because if there was ever a time that it would be needed, he would be prepared. The White Dragon Slayer hoped that he would never have to use it but if it was necessary, he would do so. With the help of his friends and intensive research, the White Dragon Slayer created new spells to call his own as well as a new technique in which to use his magic.

It wasn't a complete stretch of the imagination to be able to do such a thing. The Dragon Slayers had helped each other further their power and had even helped each other gain dual elements. It was a long and arduous process but if Natsu and Gajeel could do it then so could the others.

He had chosen the element of air because of its great offensive and defensive properties. The spells that Wendy had done had intrigued him greatly, especially her enchantment spells and her secret art skills. The thought of combining healing spells with offensive spells had amazed him and inspired him to create his own spells that were similar. Wendy had been happy to teach him and after much pain, agony, stress, and various lessons Sting had finally been able to learn a few of the Sky Maiden spells that he created a few of his own, improvised of course. The White Dragon Slayer had also been determined to make a spell similar to Milky Way and after many experiments and errors, he might have finally made a breakthrough.

 _Milky Way is a spell that allowed for the soul of a dragon to be shown, to be conversed with, but here must be a strong will if they are to persist after death. A powerful enough magic can also damage a soul..._ Sting recounted but after a moment he shook his head and returned his attentions to his surroundings.

 _Now is not the time to be thinking about that Sting._ He reproached himself, his hand keeping a hold on the strap of his bag. The slayer walked for a long time. The time passed by quickly and the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks.

It was about two to three weeks into his travels that he had finally encountered some of the evil that was plaguing Middle Earth. His keen ears caught the screams of what sounded like a group of Men.

Carefully he set his things down at the base of a tree, "Look after these for me please." He murmured to a tree as he patted its trunk gently. The tree shook slightly and not many would have noticed its movement, possibly mistaking it as the wind's doing. Sting smiled slightly before his eyes narrowed at the sound of screaming.

Quietly, without even stirring the debris of the forest floor, Sting approached the source of the screams. Hiding out of view behind a tree, Sting received a view of one of the ugliest creatures he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. They were humanoid in shape but they were disfigured. They held sharp teeth, their skin black and off them came the most repugnant odor. The smell of blood and death permeated in the area and Sting had to hold back a growl as he spotted the corpse of a mutilated deer. Such a savage kill...

In the middle of the clearing was what appeared to be a family. There were two children, one boy and girl. They were tied just like their parents, with their hands bound behind them and their feet tied together so tightly that they cut into the skin. What looked like the mother had a gag in her mouth, muffling the sounds and tied just like her children with a look of desperation and fear on her face. The father was bleeding from a head wound, his face haggard and terrified for his family.

"Please," He pleaded, his voice rough and his eyes brimming with tears, "let my family go please. We'll give you anything!"

The creatures laughed at them, the sound of their voices grating on Sting's ears.

"We orcs offer no mercy!" The leader said, his lips pulling a sneer that made him look all the more frightening. "You will be dinner for us tonight! And then afterwards, we will go after those wretched dwarves!" He roared and the other creatures roared along and cheered approvingly.

Their bestial sounds only frightened them more as the mother began crying hysterically with the children trying to dig themselves into the folds of her clothes. The father could only hang his head in resignation.

 _That's enough._ He thought as his eyes glowed a deep blue-violet with his anger. He jumped gracefully onto the branches of the tree and withdrew an arrow. He pulled back on the string of his bow and with a steady hand, aimed towards the head of the wretched _orc_.

The orc had a weapon in hand, a wicked sword that gleamed with the spilt blood of his past killings. A cruel grin stretched across his face, showing yellowed and demonic looking teeth.

The family could only look away as they shuddered in fear with tears running down their faces, waiting for the inevitable blow but it was after a few moments that they dared to open their eyes and they could only look in confusion at the frozen orc... who had an arrow piercing through his skull.

The other orcs stared as well, stupefied before the field exploded into action as the orc fell to the ground, putrid black blood pooling around it's disfigured head. "Elves!" They roared, stupidly assuming immediately that it was the work of elves just on the sight of the arrow. They moved to gather their weapons but the chaos increased as more and more orcs were struck down.

"In the trees!" An orc yelled, furious as his beady eyes rolled frantically in search for the enemy.

Sting chose at that moment to appear as he sprung from his hiding spot in the branches of a tree and onto an unsuspecting orc that was near him. He balanced on the flailing orc and neatly plunged the blade of his katana into the soft tissues of its brains. He jumped off and began to fight his next opponent before his first kill even had the chance to hit to the ground.

The orcs spotted him and they ran to him, determined to kill he who dared to challenge them. They sped at him with their wicked swords and bludgeons raised. They failed however, as each and every attack aimed at him was easily evaded.

Their numbers were great but Sting was a Dragon Slayer, a being with enhanced strength and stamina. These orcs did not pose a challenge to him. Sting had fought opponents of great strength with magic that bordered on surreal power. Without even batting an eye, he sidestepped an orc and allowed his weapon to pierce another orc that stood behind him. Sting danced through the orcs and left bodies in his wake as he swiftly struck them. Off to the side of his vision, he saw some orcs trying to make an escape. He kicked an orc away from him, sending it skidding a few feet with a gruttal groan. He drew his bow and the arrows flew and hit their mark, sending many fleeing bodies to the floor.

It wasn't long before he was devoid of opponents. He stood with the black blood of orcs staining on his clothes and weapons, his heart beating furiously at the thrill of battle. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he swiped his katana in the air to rid them of the blood staining them before he turned to the family.

They looked at him wide eyed, with a scared look in their eyes. Mentally slapping himself, Sting sheathed his swords and approached them with his hands up, showing that he meant no harm. He kneeled by them and with gentle hands untied the children first who were whimpering with fear. "It's fine. You're fine now." He murmured reassuringly. He untied the mother afterwards who gathered her children to her with a sob and tears running down her face.

Sting smiled slightly before he turned to the father who was looking at him gratefully. He untied the man who stood as soon as he could, though shakily and he embraced his family into a fierce hug. Sting gave them a moment and he turned to look around the clearing. The blood of orcs caked the blood and their weapons littered the floor but what caught his attention was a bundle of parchment near the body of their 'leader'.

The slayer approached the body and withdrew the papers and took them in hand. It took a moment but Sting understood what was written on the parchment. "A bounty... No it's an order to kill." He muttered. "An order to kill the Company of..." He squinted slightly at the parchment, trying to understand what was written. "Thorin Oakenshild."

The sound of footsteps distracted him and he looked up. The family looking incredibly grateful and vaguely guilty. He stood to face them.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are." The man said, relief evident on the stark pallor if his face. "My name Morwen." He gestured to the children and the woman. "And these are my children and my wife. Aneth and her brother Hans. My wife, Bertha."

Bertha came forward and she took his hand and she gave him a watery smile. "We are very grateful for saving us... If you hadn't been here..." She shuddered but after a moment she composed herself and Sting could see the posture of a well-mannered lady. "My family are merchants you see and we had been on our way to the borders Rivendell and from there we would meet some of our acquaintances and leave together towards Gondor." She took a deep breath. "Would do us the favor of joining us towards Rivendell?" She asked.

"What?" Sting asked puzzled. "But-"

"Please," The father, Morwen, pleaded. "My family may be in need of your services again and we can compensate you accordingly. Those foul beasts didn't take anything from our carts." He said beseechingly, trying to convince the young warrior before him to aid his family.

Sting looked away from the family before he glanced at them again. He took in their haggard forms, their dirtied clothes and skin, their frightened and pleading eyes... He sighed, mentally groaning but it was for a good cause. He would never leave a family at the mercy of such evil. He nodded after a moment and he could almost feel their palpable relief.

"Thank you!" Bertha cried with a relieved smile on her face and after a few moments Sting feared that she would start crying again.

"It's no problem." He said, trying to reassure them. There was a tug on his pants and he glanced down. Two pairs of doe eyes met him and tiny hands grabbed his. He tried to pull away but they held on tightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. They do that sometimes. They hold on to things they like and they don't like to let go. Now, children let go of..." Morwen looked at him questioningly and with an apologetic look on his face. "What is you name, lad?"

"My name is..." He was about to tell them his name but he decided against it. His name was too different and it was a new world... so perhaps he should be known as something else... but he couldn't decide on one. Maybe later... "Eucliffe."

"Eucliffe?" Morwen repeat, stumbling slightly on the pronunciation. "Where are you from Eucliffe?"

Sting shook his head. "I'm a wanderer. I'm not really from anywhere, as strange as that sounds." They began to make their way to the merchant cart that they had abandoned. Thankfully the horses were still there though they pawed at the ground nervously.

"And your family?" Bertha asked curiously.

"I don't have any family." He stated, eyes looking straight ahead. _At least not here..._ He thought mournfully.

Bertha gasped softly. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I've long accepted it." Sting said. "Besides, it's kind of fun to wonder about sometimes." He said with a small smile as he helped the children onto the cart and then Bertha. He climbed on after Morwen did and they began their journey to Rivendell.

Had he been an 'average' Dragon Slayer he would have gotten sick the moment he stepped foot in the cart, but they had long learned to surpass their curse of motion sickness with careful discipline and dedication because there would have been nothing worse than to be defeated by an enemy because they _were indisposed because of motion sickness, of all things_.

The adults spent their time talking to Sting, trying to get to know him better. It was evident after a while that the family was wealthy, judging by their clothes and the goods they sported. It was no wonder they were ambushed. Sting also spent some of his time playing with the children, trying to help them forget the dreadful encounter with the orcs and the parents were grateful for the distraction, sharing relieved looks with each other.

After a couple of days on the road, Sting could see the first sign of people. He would say that it was about a group of five to ten. Thankfully some were armed, so perhaps they would be able to protect the group from unwanted attentions.

"Kareth!" Morwen cried out happily as he gave a manly hug to one of the armed men. They were friends it seemed and thankfully not enemies.

Sting relaxed his hold on his weapons as the family exchanged greetings. He stood back watching a little ways from them, happy that they had safely arrived to their destination.

Bertha looked towards them as she gestured to him to come over. Sting obeyed her request as he smiled at her.

"I guess this is it." He said, slightly sad to see them go.

She gave him a slightly sad smile and suddenly she was hugging him. Sting stood still as he felt something being pushed into his hand. After a moment she let go and he looked down to the bag in his hand. It was heavy and the bag was made out of sleek velvet.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Gold." She stated bluntly. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. "No. I don't want to hear it! You saved my family from those foul beasts and that is worth all the gold in the world and I would give you more had I not known that you would deny it."

Morwen came to stand next to her and he held a case in his hand. He handed it to Sting who eyed it with slight trepidation. "Come on, lad. Take it. My gift to you."

Sting put the gold away in his pocket and he took the case and carefully opened it. His eyes widened in shock at the beautifully crafted bow. It looked to be made of metal and a wood that he could not identify. "A bow?"

Morwen nodded, a wide grin on his slightly aged face. "It's an elven bow. It'll last you longer than the one you have right now I can tell you that. And before you say anything lad, I've been waiting a long time to give it to someone and you seem to be the perfect one to give it to. I know it'll be in good hands."

Sting opened his mouth but then he promptly closed it with a sigh. "I can't be grateful enough. It was nice meeting you, all of you." There was a tug on his leg and he glanced down and sure enough doe eyes met his. He knelt down and then in a blink of an eye, chubby arms were around his neck and they were hugging him. Sting couldn't help the smile on his face as he felt them kiss his cheeks.

He stood after a moment and Bertha gave him a hug again and Morwen clasped his shoulder with a firm nod. "Don't hesitate to come to us if you need anything, okay dear? We'll be in Gondor." Bertha whispered and he nodded. They turned around and soon enough they were waving goodbye to him as they left with the others.

He stared after their retreating backs and he stood there alone, wondering what it was he was going to do next. Should he go roam around the country again? There was the matter of the Dwarves that he needed to investigate... but something in was pulling him towards the direction of Rivendell. With the pleasant songs of the trees in his ears, the White Dragon Slayer began to walk in the direction that he'd been pointed to, to Rivendell.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Sting idly wondered whether he had reached the borders of Rivendell yet. They had only traveled to the lands near Rivendell and not the immediate borders of it like he had thought. There was a whisper of movement and Sting stood still. His ears picked up the light sound of movement and he was sure that had it not been for is keen senses, he would not have sensed them. He sensed no ill intent so he made no move to draw his weapons.

Soon enough he saw the source of sound as he came face to face with various arrows pointed towards his person. He held his hands up as a gesture of good will. Before him stood the fabled elves that he had read and heard so much about.

 _They're beautiful._ He realized as he took in their otherworldly features. _Even the guys._ He noticed with faint amusement. _Wendy would have loved to have met them..._ He was brought out of his thought by an elf, he looked to be a guard judging by his armor.

"What business do you have here?" He asked, his voice strangely melodious.

Sting shook his head and he made sure to keep his hands in view. He didn't want any trouble. Really all he wanted was a place to rest, eat, and bathe really. He hadn't really rested ever since he had met the merchants though pleasant as they were. The past few weeks had been a test on his body, not out of physical need but from a mental tiredness that perverated through him and set deep into his bones.

"I'm just looking for a place to rest. I have been travelling for a while now." Sting said tiredly, his fatigue written into the lines of his face.

The elf eyed him for a moment, taking in his dirtied clothes, the dark shadows beneath his eyes, and the tired slump to his shoulders. Another elf to his side shrugged. _"He can't be any worse than those dwarves. And I sense that he is being honest."_ He said. The other elves around him nodded and after a moment the elf who had been speaking to Sting nodded.

Sting could barely withhold the sigh of relief.

"Hand over your weapons. They will be returned to you later on." The guard stated.

Sting did so without complaint. He handed his bow and they eyed it with brief surprise. "It was a gift." He elaborated as he handed his supply of arrows. He withdrew his dual katanas from his back and with some hesitation he handed them over to the guard. "Please be careful with these. My friends made them for me." Sting stated. After a moment he handed his bag of meager clothing to another elf.

The guard nodded and took them with surprising gentleness as he took in the unique shape and design of the sword. Never had he seen such a sword and the stone embedded in it... " _Amazing. It glows with a hidden light._ " He realized as he gazed at the light that the stone excluded.

The other elves glanced at the swords and sure enough, there were glowing stones on both of them that shone that shifted colors with each movement.

Another elf, a dark haired elf that stood at a higher height than Sting came forward. "I must search for weapons." He stated, somewhat apologetically as he could clearly see the exhaustion in the man before him.

Sting nodded as he held his hands up to his sides. The elf professionally and efficiently patted his hands down the length of Stings body and it was over as quickly as it started. He nodded after a moment and then stepped back. The elf was relieved and somewhat surprised at the compliance shown. There weren't many that would do such a thing.

" _Let's go._ " The guard said.

 _That's the elvish language... Huh. I bet Wendy would have loved the sound of it, and maybe even Gajeel and Laxus too since they're such music fanatics... I wonder how they're doing._ Sting sighed as he walked forward with the elves, easily keeping pace with them. His eyes strayed towards the sky. _I miss them. I miss my friends. I've met some decent people during this journey but none of them aren't quite friends._ Sing closed his eyes for a moment. The smiling faces of his fellow dragon slayers popped up into his mind, reminding him once again that he was alone.

His eyebrows narrowed together as he fought to keep his expression neutral. _I wonder if I'll ever see them again... and Lector. Who's taking care of him?_ He tried to keep his mind out of going down a dark path but now that he thought about it, he couldn't stop.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself.

An elf glanced curiously at him but said nothing.

Sting tried to distract himself by listening to the ever present song of the trees. Now that he bothered to listen, he could hear them louder than ever. _Is it because the elves?_ He cocked his head to the side, as if to listen better. Their song echoed through the forest in a melody that was jovial and Sting couldn't help but smile at some of the things that were said.

The group walked in silence for the most part but it was a while before they stopped.

"A brief respite." The guard said, the leader now that Sting thought about it but he was uncertain about the ranking among elves but it was made all the more clear when the other elves immediately stopped without question.

The leader, an elf with dark brown hair and grey eyes looked around their surroundings before they landed on Sting who was sitting down against a tree. He eyed the human curiously, noting a few oddities. Never had he seen a man with such colored eyes, so blue that they almost looked violet in a certain light. He walked as quietly as his comrades did, never even stirring the forest floor which was puzzling because not even the most experienced Ranger could accomplish such a thing, he was sure.

" _Mellon?_ " Another elf, light brown hair with green colored eyes asked. There was concern in his voice and his eyes followed what the leader was staring at. " _Is there something wrong?_ "

The leader, or captain, shook his head as he sighed quietly. " _No. It has been an eventful day is all._ "

Sting took in the elves before him. They walked with a grace that would have made Lucy jealous and they glowed with an inner light that made the slayer curious. He could feel the slightest bit of magic within them, though some held more than others. _Why do some have more than others? Do some choose to use it and others don't?_ He questioned.

The elves seemed to favor long hair and all of them seemed to have some braids or another. The conversations were held in their elvish language and he got the feeling it was not to be rude. Their clothing seemed much more well-made than anything he had seen so far, save for some of the rich clothing he had seen in the merchant cart. They seemed to favor tunics and fitted pants though they allowed for swift movement.

There was a strong breeze that stirred the breeze and for some reason it made the hairs on the back of Sting's neck stand on air and his instincts go on guard. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what it was that had triggered them. He stood, caution and alertness showing through as he stared into the forest before him. _No... The other direction._ He turned and he tried to figure out what was going on.

An elf stepped next to him, a subtle look of concern on his face. "Is there something the matter, Master... My apologies, what is your name?" He asked, a slight tone of embarrassment sliding through.

Sting broke out of his reverie as he turned to address the elf. "Eucliffe. Please, just call me by my name. No titles are necessary." There was another strong breeze and a troubled look crossed Sting's face as he caught a scent that was familiar to him. It was on the tip of his tongue but for some reason he couldn't place an image to the scent. He growled in frustration.

"Master Eucliffe?"

There was a silence in the woods and then there was a familiar whistling in the air.

Sting's eyes widened and without a second thought he moved to cover the elf next to him. The elf let out a startled sound as he was pushed to the ground. There were cries of alarm in the clearing. The elf felt something wet sliding on his cheek and he touched it. He stared incomprehensible at it before it clicked. Blood. There was blood on his hands.

Sting got up swiftly, not wasting time as he helped the elf to his feet. There was an arrow that was protruding from his shoulder and there was a hot pain radiating from it but he ignored it. "Orc!" He growled, his mind pulling up flashes of the previous encounter he had had with the creatures.

There was an explosion of movement at that moment. The elves swiftly moved into action as a dozen or more orcs ambushed them. They surrounded the elves and there were many who were cursing themselves for not sensing them. They immediately started to take down whatever nearest orc there was, attacking swiftly and methodically.

Sting was bereft of his weapons and he was not sure how the use of his magic would take but he had a feeling that now was not yet the time to reveal such powers. He looked around the clearing but his weapons were nowhere to be seen. He spotted an orc creeping up on an elf and once again without question, he moved to protect. With a strong kick he sent an orc hurtling backwards and into some other orcs.

The elf in question looked at him gratefully at the intervention.

"You don't happen to have a spare?" Sting questioned as he gestured to the sword in the elf's hand.

The elf nodded and in one smooth motion withdrew a spare sword strapped to his back and threw it at Sting. The slayer caught it deftly in one hand and he began to work his way through the barrage of orcs. The scent of blood filled the air and Sting glanced around him, trying to make sure that none of the elves were in too much of a danger.

There was a shout and Sting looked behind him as he saw two elves get surrounded by orcs. He could see that some of the others were trying to move towards them but the orcs moved with increased ferocity, their blood lust rising at the thought of elvish blood being spilt.

Sting moved towards them as he concentrated on his magic enforcing his limbs. He increased his speed as he focused on his strikes landing killing blows and slowly but surely he arrived to the area in question where the elves were surrounded. They glanced at him briefly but they kept their focus on their opponents.

The captain lost his defense but for a moment and an orc seized the chance...

Only to be met by Sting's sword as he stood before the downed elf. There was a cold look of calculation in Sting's eyes and the orc could have sworn to have seen the image of a ferocious dragon white dragon. In its distraction, Sting took the chance to decapitate the orc. He gained a few wounds for his trouble of helping the elf but he paid them no mind.

 _This is ridiculous. I need to start improving my defense if I'm going to be injured by opponents with no magic._ He reprimanded himself. _I'm getting impulsive just like Natsu-san_. He thought with a frown.

Working in tandem with the other two elves, the three swiftly disposed of their opponents. Soon, there was but a handful that were left and some tried to escape but they were struck down by arrows before they could flee.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, with the heat of the sun beating down on them, there were no orcs left. Sting scowled once again as he noticed the black blood of orcs staining his clothes in addition of the blood from his wounds. He looked around, on guard, as he searched for any casualties.

Thankfully there were none, he noted with a sigh of relief.

He took note of his wounds. There were a few shallow lacerations on his arms and a few on his torso as well. What was serious, was the arrow in his shoulder. Every time he moved his arm and shoulder, there was a hot flash of pain and he could feel the whole area aching and throbbing.

The elves glanced at him and there were a few that had alarmed expressions on their faces as they took note of the protruding arrow in his shoulder.

"Master Eucliffe!" The elf that Sting had saved earlier approached him with a look of regret on his face. "My sincerest apologies, if I had been payi-" He stopped talking when he saw Sting shaking his head.

"What's your name?" He asked and the elf was puzzled at the change of topic.

"Haemir." He said hesitantly as he watched as Sting tried to look at his shoulder to take in the damage.

"And your companions?" Sting asked, mentally noting the severity of the wound but he frowned at the deep throbbing sensation.

The elf once again hesitated but he complied none the less. He had no reason to be wearied of the man after all, he had saved the life of two elves and had helped them defeat the orcs. There would have been casualties without a doubt had it not been for his aid.

"Our leader, Keryth." He gestured to said elf as he did to the others as well as he spoke their names. "Elion, Ivran, Nylian and Tasar."

Sting nodded as he mentally took note of their names along with their faces. Sting sighed as he looked around. Once again the ground was stained with the blood of orcs. It made him sad to see such impureness staining such a beautiful piece of nature. Hopefully there wouldn't be any ill effects.

He took a deep breath and Sting reached behind him to grasp at the arrow. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled it out all the while being careful to not break it. The scent of blood filled his nose and as he looked at the black arrow in his hand, he caught a bitter scent mixed in it. "Poison." He muttered to himself.

"Mater Eucliffe, you should not have pulled out the arrow." An elf, Nylian said gravely with a look of concern on his face. "You should have left it until the healers in Rivendell could treat it."

Poison usually wasn't a problem with the dragon slayer as Cobra had made it his duty to help build resistance to various poisons that they could encounter in his fellow slayers, but never before has the White Dragon Slayer been exposed to this type of poison. He could already feel his magic try to fight against the foreign substance but he knew it would be a while yet before he got better. After a long time wandering, fighting orcs, protecting men and more fighting... Sting was tired. He hadn't had a decent rest in a while.

"Are we close to Rivendell?" He asked as he looked towards the elves.

They glanced at each other but an elf with light brown hair responded. "We are close to Rivendell. It is but an hour away at the most should we not encounter... any more complications."

Sting nodded at the response as he turned to the elf that had lent him his sword. He held out the sword to the elf who looked at him with a questionable look on his face. Sting smiled slightly. "Thank you." Was all he said before the elf gave him a solemn nod.

"We've been here long enough as it is." Keryth said. "Lord Elrond will need to hear about this. The fact that orcs are here near the borders of Rivendell..." Keryth trailed off into silence. The elves exchanged looks before they began to ready themselves to renew their journey to Rivendell.

Haemir stood glanced next to the Dragon Slayer, a small frown on his face as his sharp eyes caught the injuries on the man. There were mainly superficial wounds but he would have preferred to at least bandage the wound on the shoulder. "Would you not let us bandage the wound at least, Master Eucliffe?" He asked politely.

Sting raised a blond eyebrow before he sighed as he glanced once again towards the sluggishly bleeding cuts. Normally, Sting wouldn't have even given the wounds a second chance. He had an accelerated healing and Slayers could endure a large amount of damage. Sting would have ignored the wounds except for those that would have needed his attention but seeing the quiet look of determination on the elf's face, Sting could only sigh as he was briefly reminded of the Sky Maiden who always wore a look of concern and of exasperation...

Sting nodded after a moment and the elf took his chance as he grabbed onto the slayer's elbow, gently but firmly herding as he gestured for him to sit. The elf made sure he was fine before he left for a moment and came back with a bag that smelled like bitter herbs to the slayer. Another elf came with him, Keryth surprisingly, with towels in hand.

"Please take off your clothes, Master Eucliffe." Haemir gestured and after a moment, Sting reluctantly began to rid himself of them.

They clung to him as they tugged painfully on his injuries with dried blood gluing them to his torso. There were another pair of hands on him and Sting was almost startled, he glanced towards the elf, noting the apologetic look on his face as he helped Sting remove the layers of clothing. After a few moments, Sting's torso was bare and colored with bruises and red from his blood.

He idly took notice of the stunned look on the elves' faces. "It's not that bad." He said and they turned to him with a mild look of disbelief.

"Not that bad?" The Keryth asked, as he eyed the blood and noting the pale silvery scars that laced over the man's torso. " _By the Valar, it looks like he fought with a Troll."_ The elf muttered as he took one of the towels and began to carefully clean off the blood.

Sting merely shrugged, feeling somewhat unnerved at their concern. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, it was just that Sting didn't care much for his wounds. He cared more about the wellbeing of his comrades because though they were strong and could stand on their own, they weren't _Dragon Slayers_ and they could get hurt and be more easily injured that the slayer often worried for them. They seemed so fragile to him and he couldn't help but think that way about them because in the end, the slayers were able to handle quite a large amount of pain and recovered more quickly.

Dragon Slayers were ferocious and extremely strong, even Wendy with her smiling and innocent appearance could be a fearsome opponent. They were different from the other mages in almost every way, shape and form. Their guild mates walked carefully around them more often than not though in a way that they themselves didn't notice. Dragon Slaying Magic was a Lost Magic that had changed them, changed them into more dragon than human. They walked with the grace of predators and had instinct that was more bestial than human, though it was hard to be noticed by others that weren't slayers but it was registered on some level and it caused others to regard them more carefully.

Sting hissed as he was brought of his reverie by a pain radiating from his shoulder. Haemir gave an apologetic look once again but Sting said nothing, choosing instead to look at the sky and to ignore the white hot pain radiating from his shoulder. _I can't wait to finally lie down on a bed..._ Sting thought as he gazed at the birds, reveling in the warmth of the sun.

The Keryth finished cleaning off the blood, frowning at the now blood red towel soaked through with blood. He threw it into a bag, knowing that it would be of no use now.

" _He has seen many battles._ " Ivran said, his tone carefully neutral as he gazed at the old wounds littered on Sting's torso.

Keryth and Haemir glanced towards each other but they said nothing as they kept their faces blank. They didn't want to pry, as much their curiosity piked as they noted that what few scars the man had all spoke of pain and mortal danger.

Haemir took some salve and carefully began to coat the wound though he knew from personal experience that though the salve was effective and minimized the severity of scars, it was painful and burned with a ferocity that would have most flinching back. He stopped for a moment, somewhat surprised at the endurance of pain that the man had as he made no move or sound.

The elves, thinking along similar lines, glanced at each other again. Haemir continued after a moment, not wanting to think about what the man could have gone through to have gained such tolerance.

Soon enough they bandaged the wounds carefully and Sting gave a sigh as he gazed their work. The bandages were a stark white and the blood stood out brightly from where some wounds were still bleeding sluggishly. They had bandaged the wound on his shoulder as well but they didn't seem to realize that the wound was poisoned and Sting decided, against the rational voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like a scolding Sky Maiden, to not mention it. He had been enough as a burden as it was and he was not about to add any more trouble.

A bundle of clothing was pushed at him and Sting looked questionably at the elf but the elf merely shook his head. "Your clothing was unfortunately beyond repair." Tasar said, as he motioned to the clothing in hand.

Sting took them with a quiet sigh, mentally noting that he needed to be more careful lest all his clothing be laid to waste. He tugged on a surprisingly comfortable tunic. It fit him nicely and the dark blue color complimented his pale complexion. There were simple and tasteful designs of winding, silver leaves on the tunic that wound around his torso. He tugged at it thoughtfully as he gave a soft hum. He turned to the elves before him as he ran a hand through his blond locks, and a small smile of appreciation bloomed on his face.

"Thank you." He said, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I appreciate it, really." He said.

Keryth shook his head, a serious look on his face. "If it hadn't been for your aid Master Eucliffe, I have no doubt that there would have been injuries far more severe and casualties as well. We are thankful." The elf said, his eyes surprisingly passionate. "The elves do not take such things lightly, Master Eucliffe. We are in your debt."

 _Debt?_ Sting thought incredulously. "What? There's no need for that. I was merely doing what I felt was right." Sting said, an eyebrow furrowed.

"It is hard to explain Master Eucliffe, but just know that if you are ever in need of anything we will be more than happy to help." Keryth said and the other elves nodded as well, just as serious as their leader.

 _Something tells me I won't change their mind._ Sting thought, somewhat exasperated. After a moment of silence he sighed as he nodded. "Very well." He said, with a small smile. _It'd be rude to just deny them... There seems to be more to this. Is it something about honor? I guess that's understandable. Natsu-san was kind of the same, always helping..._

Nylian came forward with familiar swords in tow with his bow and arrows slung onto a shoulder. The elf presented the swords and Sting took them gratefully, a feeling of completeness filling him as he took in their familiar weight.

"Your weapons, Master Eucliffe." Nylian said, as he handed over the elven bow to the man.

"We've lingered enough as it is." Keryth said, glancing at the sun and noting the time that had passed. "We must move on, lest we arrive to Rivendell before nightfall." The other elves took it as their cue and they shouldered their belongings and renewed their journey once again. Sting followed along beside them, keeping his senses more alert this time.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Rivendell stole the breath from Sting's lungs and he was hard pressed not to gape like an idiot. The beauty of it was simply amazing, with its architecture blending seamlessly with nature. It was unrealistic to the slayer, and he knew that nothing in Earthland would quite compare to that of Rivendell. The valley was surrounded by mountains and offered a steadfast and natural protection.

They arrived just in time for the last rays of setting sun and it painted the valley in a golden light that seemed to enhance its beauty to another level. _The others would have loved this._ Sting thought, his eyes darkening for a moment as he took in his surroundings. _The only thing that might match this is the Celestial Spirit Realm._

"This way, Master Eucliffe." Keryth said, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Master Eucliffe." Haemir said with a smile on his face.

There were many curious looks thrown their way but no one stopped them.

Most of the elves that Sting saw were adults. He had read that they had immortality and he figured that they aged slowly and they didn't have that many children. It was curious to see but what fascinated Sting the most was the way that they glowed with an inner light. It was clear now that it was darker. _Is it magic that makes them glow?_ Sting wondered.

They were greeted by a brown haired elf and an elf with long, golden hair. The brunette was wearing robes and a circlet around his head and the blond was dressed in elaborate armor but he donned a silver circlet as well.

Sting eyed the warrior for a moment. He could sense that, if he made an enemy of this elf, he would be a dangerous opponent. He radiated strength and his presence was commanding and would have intimidated any lesser person but Sting wasn't a regular being.

"Lindir." Keryth greeted. "Lord Glorfindel." He greeted the blond, respect lacing his tone. "I was not aware that you had returned. It was made known that you were away on a request from Lord Elrond."

The blond gave a smile and Sting let his defense slip slightly. Though the elf was dangerous, he wasn't dangerous to _them_.

"I just recently returned. Things have been... eventful in my absence and I was made aware that there are dwarves visiting." Glorfindel explained with a raised eyebrow.

There were brief looks of discontent and Sting briefly complemented their restraint. The distaste between the elves and dwarves were notorious and was well known among the lands though the elves of Rivendell seemed more tolerant of them than others that Sting had read about.

"You have some time yet to clean yourselves for dinner." Lindir said. "Though, I must warn that the dwarves are attending as well. Whether you choose to attend is your decision. I must ask however, who is this?" He asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"This is Master Eucliffe." He said, an apologetic look on his face but it quickly turned more somber. "Is Lord Elrond busy? I must speak with him. It is of the utmost importance." He said, his voice stern.

Glorfindel and Lindir exchanged looks. "Not that we're aware of." Lindir said. "He should be in his study."

Keryth nodded before he turned to the other elves. "Get some rest and have a peaceful night, _my friends_. You have earned it." He turned towards Sting. "Would you accompany, Master Eucliffe? We must make Lord Elrond aware of your presence and the reason you are here. It would also be a good idea for you to be in attendance, Lord Glorfindel."

Sting shook his head as a small smile formed on his face. Inside however, he gave a resigned sigh. "It is fine. I don't mind." He said understandably, pretending not to notice the subtle look of relief on the elf's face. Sting looked towards the elves that he had journeyed with. "It was nice meeting you all." He said genuinely as he bowed slightly with a smile on his face.

They looked at him with barely hidden shock. Haemir shook himself out of his daze as he gave a grin, far less reserved than he had been earlier.

"Thank you, for everything." Haemir said and the other elves nodded, grateful that they had made it out as well as they had. Anyone of them could have died and their families and friends would have been devastated. The grief from their death was not something that they would want to inflict, on anyone. They may be immortal but they could very well die from grief.

The others gave their thanks as well and from the sidelines, Glorfindel and Lindir watched the exchanges curiously. It wasn't often that an elf gave such respect, they could be polite yes, but it was not the same.

"This way." Lindir said and Glorfindel followed closely.

Sting followed. His steps made no noise and had he not been in the elves vision, they would have thought him gone. The slayer made note of the route they were taking as well as the other hallways, his mind making a mental map. He idly took in his surroundings, once again enchanted by the serenity of it all.

They soon arrived to a large set of doors and Lindir knocked and soon a voice bid them in. hey walked in and they were greeted by what Sting took was Lord Elrond.

The elf had long brunette hair and he wore regal robes though it did not hide his strength and Sting could tell instantly that this elf was a warrior. He held his head high and he exuded an air of regality and the scent of a blend of herbs and spices surprised Sting for a moment.

 _Is he a doctor too?_ Sting wondered and his respect for the elf grew, if only because he was a leader, a healer and a warrior. He had a kind face however and once again he could sense no ill will, only slight surprise. _I don't think there's any elf that would mean any harm unless provoked but then again what do I know._

"Lord Elrond." Keryth greeted with a respectful nod of his head.

"Keryth." The Lord acknowledged as he gave a regal nod as well with a slight smile on his face. "I had thought that you were patrolling the woods." he said as his eyes gazed at Sting, as if searching for something but Sting gave no reaction.

He was more preoccupied by the growing heat in his injured shoulder and he already knew that this night would be a long and tired one with no rest. His magic was working to purge him of the foreign poison and he just knew from experience that it was going to be hell on him tonight. He would recover from the poison quickly but the drawback was that his body did it in such a way that was... not very comfortable and decidedly painful. _There's no helping it, I guess._ Sting thought, his teeth gritting together as he fought to not bite his cheek in agitation.

"We just recently returned, my lord." Keryth hesitated and he sat down as Elrond motioned them to do so.

Elrond furrowed an eyebrow, sensing the hesitation. "Continue, please." He encouraged.

Keryth gave a deep sigh. "I'm afraid that we encountered a group of orcs near the borders. They weren't in the borders themselves, but they were close enough to be of concern." He said, his shoulders set tensely.

Immediately, Glorfindel and Lindir tensed.

"Orcs." Elrond said, his voice not betraying the chaotic feelings inside.

"Yes, my lord. We were making our usual rounds when we found Master Eucliffe." He nodded his head towards Sting who was now paying closer attention as he noticed the look of well concealed concern on Elrond's face.

After a long time in Rogue's and Laxus' company, the White Dragon Slayer had developed an affinity to read emotions on the most stoic of them all.

"He was looking for a place to rest." Keryth continued. "We had questioned him and confiscated hisi weapons and all the while he allowed for us to do so without complaint. It was after a while that we stopped to rest, "He took in a steadying breath, not sure how his lord would take the news, "Master Eucliffe was the one to notice them." He said with an underlying tone of surprise and respect. "He immediately went into action, staring by taking an arrow to his person for Haemir."

Lord Elrond's eyebrow furrowed as he stood. "You are injured?" He questioned and Sting blinked.

"It is nothing, Lord Elrond." He said truthfully.

"I would have taken him straight to the healers had I not known that he would have refused." Keryth answered the unasked question.

Elrond nodded as he walked over to a large cabinet tucked into a corner. The elven lord opened the cabinets, going through its contents before removing what looked like various vials, creams and bandages.

He stood before Sting. "May I?" He asked, though Sting had a feeling that there was no room for argument, still he hesitated, and after some deliberation and a subtle look of encouragement from Keryth, Sting nodded.

Deftly, the slayer unbuttoned the tunic he wore as he gingerly took it off.

There was a small gasp that sounded from the corner though Sting chose to ignore it. The bandages, once a stark white, was now stained red. _Well, I didn't notice that._ He thought somewhat surprised.

Elrond made a quiet noise and the elf carefully cut through the stained bandages. Glorfindel joined him after a moment and Lindir left the room before he came back with a neat stack of towels.

 _These elves are certainly accommodating but there's no need for all of this... But this is kind of nice._ Sting thought, and he shivered a bit as a cold hand was placed on his shoulder.

"My apologies." Glorfindel muttered as he helped Elrond with the bandages, a look of concentration on his face.

Keryth gazed at them for a moment before he continued. "A sizable group of orcs began to attack us, though I am unsure of the numbers. They came in droves." Keryth said, a look of disdain briefly crossing his face before it disappeared as swiftly as it came. "We held them off but then they tried to cut us off from one another. They tried to tire us with their numbers and they nearly succeeded in ending our lives." The elf paused for a moment. "Had it not been for Master Eucliffe, there would have been casualties and our injuries far more severe."

Sting shook his head at that, a rueful smile on his face. "It's nothing. I was just doing what anyone would have done. There's no need for all of this."

"We are in your debt." Keryth said, as if that explained everything.

Elrond gazed at the wounded torso before him, saying nothing for a moment. "Master Eucliffe, please allow us this. It is best we can do, seeing as you helped save the lives of my subjects."

Sting was honestly puzzled but it was now very apparent that his debt did indeed go deeper than he thought. At the words that Keryth said, there had been a shift in the atmosphere and in the other elves. He could go along with it, after all, it seemed like they were genuine and really wanted to help and why not? Sting could respect their beliefs.

Sting smiled after a moment before he nodded head.

They began where they left off. Elrond studied his wounds with a critical eye. There weren't many to treat but the ones that were there were bleeding, almost endlessly and he realized, somewhat sadly, that the wounds needed to be stitched. He did not want to cause the man any additional pain but it was inevitable. He glanced towards Lindir and the elf was already walking to the cabinet doors and retrieving the necessary supplies.

"I'm afraid that these wounds require stitches, Master Eucliffe." Elrond said quietly. "Would you like something for the pain?"

Sting thought about it for a moment but he shook his head in disagreement. Pain relievers didn't work the same way on Dragon Slayers. They held an accelerated metabolism that made them process through foreign substances and energy quicker, which was both a blessing and a curse. They needed to eat more to compensate for their vast amounts of energy and they processed pain relievers like they were nothing.

"It won't do much." He muttered with a resigned sigh. He closed his eyes, longing to be with his friends and fellow Dragon Slayers. He wanted to be back home, back to his family but that was impossible. Already, more than a few months had passed and who knew how time passed in Earthland compared to Middle Earth? For all he knew, years could have passed in Earthland.

Elrond tightened his grip on him for a moment though Sting didn't notice. Glorfindel furrowed a blond eyebrow, a look of quiet understanding passing his face. Elrond took the needle from Lindir who gave a small worried look but he gave a nod of reassurance to the other elf. He would do it as swiftly as possible so as to not cause any unnecessary pain.

"My apologies." Elrond said before he began to pull the needle through Sting's skin.

The slayer briefly tightened his grip on his legs and his nails dug into his thighs. Normally, he wouldn't have minded such a thing but he was running on fumes already. There was a poison running through his veins, though Sting could tell it wasn't dangerous to him, his body was trying to reject it. Quite fiercely, in fact.

"May I?" A voice called out and Sting opened his eyes only to see Glorfindel in front of his face with a needle and thread in hand.

"This will go a lot quicker..." He elaborated and Sting quickly nodded, not wanting to take up more time than he already had.

Glorfindel very carefully began treating his other wounds. Sting was silently marveled at the care that they showed and he wondered why it was that they were so polite. Did they always show this amount of care? Or was it because he had saved their kin? It was something he could somewhat understand. If it had been anyone of his friends or any of his fellow slayers... He discarded the notion, a cold dread sweeping him at mere thought.

"Keryth. Please rest and wash. You may join us to dinner if you wish to. The same extends to you, Master Eucliffe. I would advise to be careful not to pull the stitches, however." Elrond stated, as he and Glorfindel finished treating the last of his wounds.

They patted and washed away the blood, just as careful as Keryth and the others had been. Briefly, Sting wondered if the reason he was surprised at their care was because of his childhood experience. As a child, Sting had been a solitary figure, often spending his time away from other children who ridiculed him for being different. He had no family to call his own except fanciful claims to a dragon that had earned him the mockery of many.

When they finished, Sting stood with a deep breath. He glanced at his torso, noting that this time there was no red staining the bandages and he hoped that they would stay that way. It'd be a shame to ruin the elves' hard work after all. He took back his tunic gratefully from Lindir, who stood by his side.

Elrond turned to Lindir, cleaning the blood from his hands with an impassive look on his face. "Lindir, can you show our guest to his rooms please."

Lindir gave a nod and motioned for Sting to follow him, "Please follow me Master Eucliffe." Sting nodded grateful and made to leave the room before he stopped. He turned the others and once again gave a respectful bow. "Thank you." Was all he said but it was all he needed to convey his gratitude.

He didn't see they're surprise as ne turned away.

They walked silently through the halls before they came to a stop in front a pair of wooden doors. Lindir stood next to them with his hands clasped together loosely and with a small smile on his face. "These will be your quarters. Dinner will be in a few short hours. You may eat here if you wish."

Sting shook his head. "No actually... I'd rather be in the company of others tonight." He stated, somewhat sheepishly.

Lindir smiled understandably. "Someone will bring you to the dining halls, then. In the meantime there's a bath drawn up if you wish to bathe."

Sting nodded.

"If that is all Master Eucliffe, I will take my leave." Lindir said with an incline of his head.

"Thank you."

The room was... unlike anything that Sting has ever had, that was for sure. There was a balcony that he gravitated to that offered an amazing view of the valley. He could see that there were a few elves out and about and there were little lights that shown brightly. He turned to look around. There was an inviting bed and there were cabinets that were simple yet very tasteful. He was sure that a room like this would have cost him a month's rent back home.

For a moment he stood motionless, silently, as he gazed at the unfamiliar stars that shone brightly. _I wonder if the others are okay... I hope that they moved on from me. As much as I hate to think about it, I wouldn't want them to waste their lives looking for me._ Sting took a shuddering breath as he began to pull his clothes off, heading towards the bathing room.

A steaming tub waited for him with soaps and towels to the side. He carefully stepped in, letting out a small sigh of appreciation as he did so. He sat in the tub with his back reclining back. The gentle lull of the water and the silence did nothing to offer him a distraction as his mind was pulled back towards the thought of his friends. He couldn't help it.

His fellow slayers meant a lot to him and this was the longest he had ever spent apart from them. There was a deep ache in him that he couldn't stop. He bit his lip as he struggled with his torrential emotions but he couldn't quite stop the sob that clawed through his chest. His chest heaved with a burning intensity as he bit back his cries. Gods, he missed the others. Here he was, alone in an unfamiliar world with nothing familiar to him, nothing to ease his mind from the surrealn of it, nothing to cope the loss of his kin, the loss of his _family_.

Sting cried for a long time before he finally stopped and was left feeling jaded, more than he ever has before. He tried to compose himself into some semblance of normality. His fellow slayers wouldn't have wanted for him to be in such a sad state. They'd encourage him to make new connections, to make the best of what he had because at the end of the day they knew that they were there for each other no matter what. They had a bond unlike any other and dragons were strongest beings there were in Earthland. A bond like theirs could surpass any boundaries.

He smiled somewhat shakily as he cleaned any evidence from his turmoil. _Natsu-san would be trying everything in his power to get me back. The others would be the same no doubt, even Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus. They're very caring, no matter what the others say._

He stood from the bath tub, feeling tired but he was certainly tired. He needed all that he could eat to prepare for the long night ahead of him. He was reminded of the poison's presence once again as he felt the familiar throbbing pain in his shoulder. Never again would he be weakened like this, he swore.

Sting dried and clothed himself, this time he dressed in a sleeveless tunic colored a deep red with a fur trimmed hood. He tugged on a pair of black pants that he tucked into a pair of black boots. He pulled on his black gloves, smiling at the familiar feel of them. He strapped on his swords but he chose to leave the bow behind. Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door and opening revealed a fair elf maiden, with dark brown hair.

She look at him with curiosity but she smiled slightly as she greeted him with a nod of her head. "Master Eucliffe, I am to escort you to the dining halls." She said, her tone polite.

Sting nodded as he stepped out, idly tugging on his crystal earring.

"You carry weapons?" She asked, making Sting look at her with a somewhat reserved smile.

"Ah... Yes, I mean no ill will, it is just that I feel uncomfortable without them."

She gave a nod and didn't say anything else.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

They arrived to the dining hall but the hair on the back of Sting's neck stood on end as he sensed the straining tension in the air. His hands flexed idly as he took in the scene before him. There were small beings that he instantly categorized as dwarves. They were short but they carried an undeniable feeling of stubbornness and strength. They had beards and had rough features that contrasted sharply with the fairness of the elves.

There was one that Sting noticed was not of the elvish or dwarvish race. There was one small being, smaller than the dwarves even, that he had at first thought to be a dwarf but then he saw the distinctly pointed ears and the thought of _hobbit_ came to mind.

As he turned his gaze to the other beings in the room, he spotted a faintly irritated looking Elrond with Lindir and Glorfindel by his side. There other elven beings as well that he couldn't help but also notice because they simply _demanded_ attention that he thought wasn't very intentional but simply, inevitable.

There was an elf that surpassed the others, however, with his otherworldly beauty and cold demeanor. His robes were elaborate but had touches of armor here and there and just by looking at the elf, he knew that this elf was a warrior with familiar jaded eyes that came from long, arduous, battles.

Another elf, was just as an enchanting but not as much as the elf with a crown ornate leaves and berries. She had long blond hair that fell in waves and she radiated a serenity unlike any other. Her face showed a slight smile as she gazed ahead at the scene with bright eyes.

What really caught the Dragon Slayer's attention however was the two elderly beings that were in attendance. One was dressed in white and the other in gray and the feeling of magic that they exuded was undeniable.

Sting was brought from his observations by a growl of, "Elf." A dwarf said, with a look of regality and utter disdain in his features. He was different from the other dwarves in the held himself, strong and regal and with a stubborn tilt to his head.

The elf, a Lord by the looks of it, drawled in a sneering tone, "Dwarf." He said, with a cold look on his face that Sting had not seen on any elven face. Behind him stood other elves but what stood out was an elven maiden with fiery red hair and another blond that looked to be a copy of the elven lord.

"Please have a seat everyone." Elrond said, looking like he was using a very large amount of patience as he regarded them. He motioned to the waiting elves to pass the food but his efforts were in vain as the tense atmosphere remained just as volatile.

"You would invite dwarves to your home, Elrond?" The elf said, his gaze landing on the elven lord who met his gaze straight on.

"They were in need of assistance, as Gandalf said." He explained with a raised eyebrow. "I requested your presence, Thranduil, and that of Lady Galadriel and Saruman for another reason altogether."

The dwarves grumbled and Sting's sharp ears caught various insults and judging from the looks of the elves they had caught them as well. The hobbit shifted uncomfortably.

Sting decided that he had stayed on the sidelines long enough, so he stepped forward and he didn't falter as many turned their attentions to him.

"A man, Lord Elrond?" Galadriel stated as she gazed curiously at him.

There was a brush of magic against his mind but Sting swiftly repelled it with a frown. He gazed straight at Lady Galadriel who had a slight look of apology and curiosity on her face. His mind wouldn't be so easily read, not when Rufus had made sure that they knew how to fortify and shield it. _The mind is capable of great feats my friend._

"This is Master Eucliffe. He aided against a raid of orcs near our borders and had it not been for him, there would no doubt have been casualties and severe injuries." Elrond sated gravely as his gaze shifted to the dwarves who had deep frowns on their faces.

"Another pack of orcs?" The wizard in grey said, a frown and a pensive look on his face.

"Yes.", was all Elrond said.

An elf showed Sting to his seat, which was with who he guessed were the higher status beings. Lord Elrond was seated there with him with Glorfindel by his side, as was Thranduil, Lady Galadriel, and the two wizards Gandalf and Saruman and least but not least the dwarf.

"May I introduce Master Eucliffe." Elrond stated as Sting sat down. "This is the Elevenking of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil, son of Oropher. Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Woods. Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White, two of the five Istari. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. You've met Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer." Elrond sat down, his hands clasped politely together.

"A pleasure to meet you." Was all Sting said, not sure what to say.

There were elves walking around serving food that smelled divine to Sting though he noticed the lack of meat. He was slightly disappointed but he was not about to insult Elrond's hospitality.

Gandalf idly smoked his pipe as he handed Elrond various swords and the elven lord inspected them with a slight look of awe. "This is Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. It will serve you well." He handed the sword to Thorin who took it with a stiff nod. Gandalf handed the elf another sword, "And this is Glamdring the Foe Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin..." Elrond explained the history of the swords and Sting listened with avid interest.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard, on the Great East Road, shortly after we were ambumshed by orcs." Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked, an inquisitive look on his face as the other elves listened in. Thranduil, doing so with a look of impassiveness.

Thorin chose that moment to stand. "Excuse me." He said, his tone forcefully polite.

They nodded at him and Elrond continued his questions. "Thirteen dwarves and a halfling... Strange traveling companions, Gandalf." He said as he took a sip of his wine, savoring the rich taste.

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin, they're noble decent folk." Gandalf said, somewhat harried but his claims were nulled as they clearly spotted a dwarf slipping some of the table wear into his clothing. "They have a deep love of the arts."

They were startled however, when a dwarf _climbed_ atop of the table. Sting couldn't help the feeling of dread and annoyance that surged in him. He took a deep drink of wine as he saw the dwarves begin to slam the silverware on the table as they yelled and sung. They were certainly a rowdy bunch that reminded him of Fairy Tail but this seemed a bit different as the dwarves seemed to do it out of mockery and disdain for the elves.

When they began to throw food, King Thranduil had a sneer on his face and there was an appalled look on Lindir's face.

Sting sighed deeply as he clenched his hands into fists. There was a pounding headache that was forming and the fact that he had yet to rest put him in bad mood. He stood up silently, the elves, wizard, and Halfling alike staring curiously.

He walked over to the dwarf that was stomping on the table, the one who had instigated this madness. Casually and without a second thought he grabbed the dwarf by the clothing of his neck and lifted him up single handedly. He idly noticed through the flailing and indignant shouts of the dwarf that he was a lot heavier than they seemed.

"Put me down!" The dwarf yelled as he tried to kick the white dragon slayer. Sting sighed as he swiftly evaded every attack sent his way and he ignored the improvised weapons of knives and forks that were now trained on his person.

"Stop insulting Lord Elrond's hospitality and I will gladly let you go." Sting stared intently at the dwarves who were growling various expletives now but under his glare they hesitated slightly. "It was to my understanding that Lord Elrond offered to shelter you and your kin. You should be grateful that you aren't instead stranded in the perilous woods and at the mercy of the elements." Sting stated coldly, his eyes sharp. "You will not leave this mess for the elves to clean." He calmly let the dwarf down, though they didn't expect him down to his feet instead of letting him fall.

Sting sat down again, ignoring the looks that were sent his way as he ate the salad before him. He hummed slightly in appreciation.

"Thank you, Master Eucliffe." Elrond stated, a small smile of gratitude on his face.

Thorin came back to the table, an impassive look on his face. At his presence, Thranduil regarded him coldly. They said nothing to each other but Gandalf cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Master Eucliffe, my lad, may I see your swords?" Gandalf asked and Sting stared at him for a moment before he nodded and handed the twin swords to the wizard who looked at them in surprise.

Gandalf hummed but he was slightly surprised to see the glowing stones. He touched them curiously but they merely glowed the same as they did before. "What manner of stone is this? I have never seen such a thing. The closest I can think of is the Arkenstone of Erebor." Gandalf stated and at that Thorin sat straighter.

"May I see the stones, Master Eucliffe?" Thorin asked, his expression impassive but Sting sensed that the dwarf expected to be denied his request so he was surprised when the slayer nodded. Gandalf handed the swords to Thorin who took them somewhat reverently as he noticed the exquisite craftsmanship and beauty of the swords. He spun them expertly in his hands and he paused at the stones, a pained look crossing his face.

Sting glanced towards Gandalf who looked expectantly at him, as were the other elves. "Those stones are called Lacrima. They're from my home." That was all Sting said as he took a moment to take a sip from his wine. "My friends made the swords for me. The metal was provided by my friend Gajeel. He said it took him more than three months to find the metals."

"He mined them?" Thorin asked in surprise as he looked at Sting with what could almost be respect.

Sting nodded with a slight smile. "The cloth is hand made as well. It was made of spider silk."

"Spider silk?" Thranduil asked, an eyebrow raised. Behind him Tauriel and Legolas, as they had been called, listened interested.

"The spiders are different than what you are used to, Lord Thranduil." Sting said, having heard of the growing darkness in Mirkwood.

Thranduil nodded, his eyes darkening for a moment.

"The sword was forged in Dragon Fire." Sting stated calmly.

There was the sound of silverware hitting the plates, people choking in surprise and looking incredulously at him.

"What?!" Thorin said, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Such a thing is folly. There is not a dragon in Middle Earth that would do such a thing. Dragons would sooner lay waste to everything in their path." Thorin stated gravely, his eyes glazed as he was clearly remembering something unpleasant.

Thranduil had a pained look in eyes that most would not be able to identify but Sting spotted it clearly. The slayer shook his head. "Not all beings are born evil, Master Oakenshield." Sting said softly as he stared at the red wine in his cup. "I am not denying that dragons can be ferocious. I have seen my fair share of dragons." Sting stated.

Elrond stared at him, thinking for a moment that the man was lying but he could find no trace of a lie.

"Surely you jest?" Glorfindel said, a troubled look on his face. "There are not many dragons to be found and such a thing would have been known if there was another dragon. The only one that is truly known now is that of Smaug. He is the only one to be found now."

Thorin frowned at the name and the dwarves quieted, not really in a jovial mood anymore.

For a moment Sting said nothing. He closed his eyes as flashes of fighting against dragons after the Grand Magic Games came to mind as well as another dragon... He remembered clearly, the profound feeling of despair that had enveloped him and his fellow slayers as they faced against a dragon of pure evil.

"There was a dragon that my people thought to be a myth." Sting said after a moment of silence, the others listening avidly. "I doubt any here would have heard of the dragon, however." Sting sighed, his gaze distant. "But I remember clearly the day he came... We heard him at first. The roar of the dragon was so deafening and powerful that it shook the ground. We could hardly stand it. Then we saw it." Sting opened his eyes, a look of such solemnity that they couldn't doubt his words. "The Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia."

There was a whimper and Bilbo couldn't help the trembling in his hands. A dragon has been described to him before but just by the name, this dragon sounded far worse than Smaug the Terrible.

"We saw him descend from the sky. He was a dragon a black as the night and eyes that burned fiercely with the need for destruction. His body was immense that you could say that he was about the size of a mountain. I am not too sure however but what I am sure of was the fiery heat of its breath." Sting paused. "Aconologia was a dragon that was a dragon that was capable of destroying entire countries."

"Was?" Glorfindel asked, breaking the hush that had fallen.

At this, Sting smiled slightly. "We didn't have just one encounter with Acnologia. After the first attack, he disappeared but he left destruction in his wake and many injured. Master Oakenshield, while dragons are powerful and fearsome opponents they can be defeated."

"But how? You speak as if you have experience in slaying dragons." Bilbo said, a nervous look on his face.

Sting didn't say anything however. "If there is a will, there is a way." He said after a moment. He stood up, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders all of the sudden. "Excuse me, I've lingered enough as it is."

Thorin handed the swords to Saruman and they were surprised when the stones imbedded started to glow brightly. Sting at that moment finally understood what it was that had made his nerves react. It wasn't the dispute between the elves and dwarves but the presence of _corrupted magic_.

The swords glowed brightly and Saruman let out a yell of surprise as he hurriedly let the swords go. The moment he did, the swords stopped glowing with such blinding light, returning to their gentle glow. Carefully, Sting retrieved the swords as he looked to the White Wizard Saruman. The wizard was frowning at his hands, taking in their red and irritated color.

The swords glowed once more in Sting's hands but he felt no pain, instead a warmth spread through his being. "My apologies, Saruman." Stings said, his voice carefully neutral. "The sword must have reacted negatively to be introduced to _such_ magic."

He strapped the swords to his person as he gave a slight nod to the others. "If I may be excused, my Lords?"

Elrond gave an incline of his head and Sting took that as a yes. He left with a disturbed feeling engulfing him, his hands clenched into tight fists as he fought to not turn back and demand answers. He would have to bide his time.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

"What a strange lad." Dwalin muttered as he gazed at the retreating back.

"Did you see his face though? He looked like he saw a ghost." Kili remarked, a deep frown on his face. Beside him, Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he looked like that. Anyone speaking about their experience of a dragon would react the same way he did."

"He never did answer if he had slayed the dragon..." Balin muttered. "If he has..." He looked at Thorin thoughtfully as their leader also looked to be deep in thought.

Elrond, hearing this frowned. He turned to Lindir. "Call Keryth, please Lindir."

The elf nodded and he did as he asked. Elrond turned to his fellow elves and wizard who were looking at him expectantly. He merely offered a small shake of his head. There were no answers that the elven lord could provide but perhaps there was someone else that could...

"You called for me my Lord?" Keryth stood a respectful distance away, not even fazed by the presence of some of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth.

"Keryth, is there anything you can say about Master Eucliffe?" Elrond asked.

Keryth stayed silent for a moment. "There isn't much to be said about Master Eucliffe, my Lord, except that he is a caring individual who perhaps has little regard for his own well-being and places that of other's beyond his own. He took injuries for my men and he saved our lives and when we first met him, he showed no hostility even though we had our weapons towards his person." Keryth paused. "He is a peculiar being, that I can say with certainty... and," the elf hesitated after a moment but Galadriel gave him an encouraging look. "The trees certainly liked him."

They were certainly not expecting that.

"Explain." Thranduil demanded, his expression somewhat curious.

Keryth looked pensive before he took in a deep breath, not sure how to put what he felt and saw into words. "The trees looked different, my lord. I cannot put into words how but their song was brighter than I've heard in a _long_ time." Keryth said, a mystified and wistful look on his face. "That is all I have to say about Master Eucliffe, my lord."

Elrond nodded after a moment before he motioned for others to begin claring the table. Dinner has ended, and certainly on an interesting note.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

It was later on in the night that Lord Elrond explained that there was a certain time that the map could be read and Thorin reluctantly conceded that they had to stay a while yet.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

(council meeting happens earlier than cannon)

Unknown to many, there was another meeting being held. Convening together was the White Council that consisted of the Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and the two wizards Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White. To the puzzlement of many, Thranduil was in attendance as well for reasons that he would not say.

"What reason have you to be here, Elvenking." Saruman asked and Thranduil withheld the sneer that wanted to appear in his face. He held a dislike for the meddling ways of the Istari, especially Gandalf and Saruman himself made his defense go in high alert. There was something about the wizards that unsettled him and he was only made more suspicious with the incident of the man's sword.

For a brief moment that the Elvenking had held the sword, he had gained a sense of serenity that he had not felt in thousands of years. After the many battles and the encroaching darkness upon his woods, Thranduil has never been offered a respite yet the moment Saruman had touched the sword...

"I invited him, Curunir." Elrond stepped towards them. They were away from the sight of the others and with only the stars and the moon as their witness. "I asked for the council to gather because Mithrandir had grave news to tell us but I had a feeling that this would be something that Thranduil would need to be in attendance for."

Saruman frowned at the other wizard. "Tell me Gandalf, did you think that your plans and schemes would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf asked, his face carefully impassive. "No. I am simply doing what I feel is right." He explained.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel's melodic voice cut in, turning away from the sunset.

"That is true, my lady." Gandalf admitted. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to a terrible effect."

"What enemy?" Saruman questioned. "Gandalf the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

Gandalf stayed quiet for a moment, trying to make them understand. "Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf rings should simply vanish along with its bearer? Of the seven dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last dwarf ring remains unknown."

At this the elves looked pensive. Off to the side Galadriel stared impassively ahead while Elrond listened intently. Thranduil took a sip of his wine, wishing instead for a moment that he had his own Dorwinion wine.

"The ring that was worn by Thrain." Gandalf said gravely but Saruman denied what Gandalf was saying.

"Without the ruling Ring of Power, the seven are of no value to the enemy." Saruman reasoned. "To control the other rings he needs the One. And that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin."

"Gandalf," Elrond cut in, his shoulders tense at what Gandalf was implying. " For the last 400 years we have lived in peace..."

At this Thranduil had to bite his tongue, lest he say something that he would regret. Seeing his mistake, Elrond sent an apologetic look to Thranduil.

"A hard won, watchful peace." Elrond continued.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" Gndalf questioned. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf said, his voice getting harder but he didn't need to shout to get his point across.

Still, Elrond looked doubtful. "Hardly a prelude to war."

"Always you must meddle." Saruman said with distaste. "Looking for trouble where none exists."

"Let him speak." Galadriel said, her voice strong.

Gandalf looked at her gratefully. "There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful." The Grey wizard looked at them carefully. "W can remain blind to it, but it will not ignore us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood." Gandalf glanced at Thranduil, whom nodded his head reluctantly.

There was no denying that the once thriving and green forest has turned perilous and dark. The trees twisted upon themselves, the animals have hidden themselves away, and evil creatures invade the land more and more every day. The Woodland elves were forced to go underground. It was sad but necessary.

"The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say..." Gandalf hesitated.

Saruman leveled a look at the wizard. "Well, don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say?" He said somewhat condescendingly.

Thranduil looked at the White Wizard in distaste. Elrond glanced at him but he and Galadriel came by Gandalf side. Thranduil stood a little ways from them, staring at the setting sun.

"They speak of a necromancer, living in Dol Guldur."

At this Thranduil turned, his expression cold. "That cannot be." He said but Gandalf shook his head.

"A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf continued.

"That's absurd." Saruman denied. "No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer," He spat, "is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"And so I thought too." Gandalf admitted. "But Radagast has seen..."

"Do not speak to me of Radagast. He's a foolish fellow." Saruman idly adjusted his robes as he regarded the other carefully. Gandalf as friendly as he seemed, was a hard being to read.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." He said with a small huff of laughter.

"It's not that. It's his obsessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods." Saruman continued but he was ignored by Galadriel and Gandalf.

 _'You carry something.'_ Her voice echoed in Gandalf head though his expression betrayed nothing. _'It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur.'_ She questioned and Gandalf admitted that he did indeed receive something from Radagast. _'Show me.'_

Gandalf ignored Saruman's complaints as he set something wrapped in cloth on the table. He placed it down carefully.

"What is that?" Thranduil asked, his hands clasped behind his back. Elrond frowned as he looked intently at the bundle of cloth, a feeling of dread rising in him.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel said, and Elrond stopped his hand from touching the cloth as he looked at her questionably. Saruman said nothing as he saw Elrond very carefully open the folds of the cloths.

Thranduil approached the table, his shock barely hidden as a familiar blade was revealed to him.

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond said, his voice breathless.

"Made for the Witch King of Angmar. And buried with him." She said, her expression grave. "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light." Galadriel stated, her gaze falling on her fellow comrades.

"This is not possible." Elrond denied, yet the evidence was now before his eyes. The feeling of dread strengthened. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman reasoned.

Thranduil glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Why do you so deny Mithrandir's claim." The Elvenking asked.

Saruman looked at him coldly, barely hiding his distaste but Thranduil could see it clearly. "There is no enemy to be seen."

"As much as I hate to admit, there is some merit to Mithrandir's claims." Thranduil stated, remembering Tauriel's numerous requests to cleanse the evil right from its origins. Normally, Thranduil would ignore such a thing, preferring to keep his people safe within their walls, but if this Necromancer was who he thought he was...

Saruman challenged Gandalf's claims. He stated various reasons as to why the reason the Grey Wizard was wrong and he recounted what they did know. It all surmounted to nothing he reasoned.

It was after a while that the Council was over and Saruman was the first to go. The other's lingered behind briefly as they gazed at the White Wizard's retreating back.

"He has doubts." Galadriel stated.

The men glanced at her but said nothing and Galadriel turned to the Elvenking. "And you, Thranduil?" She asked.

"I have heard Gandalf's reasoning." The King stated vaguely.

Elrond sighed. "Feel free to linger in Imaldris, my friends. Rooms have been prepared for you."

-xXx-

It was dark when Sting returned to his rooms. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling wondering what it was that made him admit that he had, indeed, faced dragons. It was not something he would have preferred to remember or talk about but seeing the plight that the dwarves faced... Sting didn't know much yet about the journey that the dwarves were embarking on but there was a curiosity that was stirring in him.

 _Thorin Oakenshield... Why is that familiar?_ Sting tried to remember where it was that he had heard or seen the name before he snapped up from his bed. "The bounty." Sting muttered with realization. He ran a hand through his blond hair, idly noting that it has gotten long enough to the point he could easily make a ponytail.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Sting decided as he laid back down on his bed. He sighed deeply as he could feel the burning heat in his body rise to uncomfortable levels. His skin paled and he began to sweat and the slayer was hard pressed not to groan in discomfort.

 _It's going to be a long night._ Sting thought tiredly as his stomach roiled in discontent. He gripped the bed sheets between his sweaty hands, trying to not ruin them and claw through the mattress in distress. A particular bout of pain ripped a groan from him and he gritted his teeth.

"Fuck." He muttered, as he climbed onto his feet unsteadily. He carefully made his way to the bathroom as he wrapped a hand gingerly around his waist. His eyes shined with fever and he struggled to not fall.

He made it to the bathroom just in time as his stomach rebelled violently and he vomited the dinner he had eaten. He heaved for breath as another bout of sickness overtook him. When it stopped for a moment, Sting took the chance to try to catch his breath. He sat against a wall as he shivered from the coldness from the floor. He swallowed painfully as he tried to prevent himself from vomiting what was not there. The slayer couldn't help it however and he dry heaved. His stomach ached with fiercely and his throat burned from the acids.

The White Dragon Slayer spent the long hours of the night huddled on the floor of the bathroom. He had washed away the sickness he had spilled on the floor but because of his lack of energy and for fear of having another accident, he stayed seated on the cold floor of the bathroom.

The Slayer woke to the rays of the sun, as he always has, and he stared incomprehensibly at his surroundings. He blinked after a moment as the memories from before came back to him. He remembered arriving to Rivendell after saving the lives of the elves he had encountered, had his wounds treated and had a dinner with the guests and some of the residents of Rivendell.

He walked over to the basin of cool water and he began the arduous task of cleaning himself of his sweat. The slayer winced at his own reflection as he made the mistake of looking at the mirror. He looked as bad as when he had gone against the demons of Tartaros. His skin was sickly pale white, there were dark shadows underneath his eyes and his blond hair laid limply against his head.

He sighed tiredly as he cleaned himself off, trying to not look as bad as he did. He tied his hair back in a ponytail, the end of it brushing against the nape of his neck. Sting cleaned his face before he began to clothe himself in cleaner clothes, making note what needed to be washed.

Before he made to leave the room, he strapped his swords against his back. He went through the contents of his bag before he found what it was that he was looking for, the paper that he had confiscated from the corpse of the orc. _Thorin Oakenshield._ He thought idly as he stuffed the paper into a pocket as. He tugged on his usual gloves after a moment and just as he finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Punctual lot, them." Sting muttered as he went to open the door but he was surprised to find Glorfindel behind it instead of another elf. "Glorfindel." He said, surprise etched into his face.

The elf looked at him curiously, an eyebrow furrowed. "Were the rooms not to your comfort?" Glorfindel asked as he took in his pale and tired demeanor.

"No. Everything was fine... I just had a rough night." Sting reassured. "It's fine."

"If you are sure..." The elf said as he motioned the slayer to follow. The Balrog Slayer glanced towards the dragon slayer. He couldn't help but notice that he man looked worse than when he had first came. Had they missed something? For the love of the Valar, Glorfindel could not figure out why it was that he gravitated towards the man. Perhaps it was due to his mysterious ways or because he was unlike any other that he had seen. Never has he seen such a peculiar color of eyes and he had never seen a man walk with a grace that seemed on par, if not greater, than an elf's. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed, but the man carried himself as if he was expecting battle any moment. His eyes always looked around the room, lingering near the entrances, exits and even noting places to avoid where there was a chance that he might be herded into a corner.

They arrived shortly to a different place than where they had dined before. The room was bigger and more open and there were a larger number of elves in attendance than there had been the night before. There was music serenading the air and there were a few elves singing as well, their melodic voices creating a calming atmosphere.

The dwarves were in attendance as well but they looked like they had just barely left their beds judging by their sleepy and tired expressions. Thorin was seated among the other higher ranked guests and he paid no notice to the concerned looks that the other dwarves gave him.

Legolas and Tauriel were seated at the table were the dwarves were seated with mischief in their eyes. Judging by the harried expressions on the dwarves, however, they were none too happy to have them other but some more than others. Kili was looking at the two elves curiously and Fili had a look of caution on his face instead of the outright disdain that would have been expected. Ori, the young scribe, was writing away in a book furiously glancing around every few moments or so.

It made Sting slightly uncomfortable to be around such fanciful creatures that he never would have thought existed but he was no better himself. Over the time as they had grown, their bodies had evolved past a certain point that stood them apart from humans. Sting wasn't too sure but he was certain that the antibodies implanted in the slayers had changed them. It had prevented them from turning into dragons, true, however it did not stop them from gaining other features such as their fangs and keen senses. What's to say that they hadn't gained a long lifespan as well? The White Dragon slayer wasn't sure yet but he had noticed that his friends seemed to age faster before his eyes...

Sting was seated at a high table with many of the familiar faces he had seen yesterday, though he noticed that Saruman was not in attendance. It made his shackles rise in agitation. He wasn't sure if he should tell the others what he had felt. How does one mention that one of the great Istari was corrupted?

"Good morning, everyone." Elrond greeted and there were many that returned the sentiment. The Lord of the Last Homely House sat down next to King Tranduil. The Elvenlord nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Lady Galadriel soon came in as well and there were many looks of awe trained on her as she seemed to glide rather than walk. She nodded her head towards them and she took a seat next to Elrond. Sting was seated next to the Elvenking on his right and with Glorfindel on the left. Thorin was seated next to the Balrog Slayer with a look of surprising serenity. Gandalf was seated next to Thorin and Galadriel.

It made Sting wonder at the change.

The table was round so they were all offered a clear view of each other.

As Sting glanced around he couldn't help but notice that the behavior of the dwarves were marginally better than it was the night before. The surprises didn't end yet, as the slayer spotted the reluctant smiles of some the dwarves as they conversed with Thranduil's company.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Glorfindel stated with a chuckle, making the other elves and dwarf glance at the table.

There were faint expressions of surprise across the table though some were followed by small smiles.

"Master Eucliffe, are you feeling well? You look unwell." Thorin stated as he saw what Glorfindel had noted earlier. The dwarf was intrigued by the man but he was anxious to continue the conversation from the night before. He didn't know whether it was true that the blond had faced against a dragon but the dwarf could swear that he sensed no lie.

"I am aware." Sting said with a soft sigh. An elf placed a plate food before him and the slayer was slightly surprised to see that they were pancakes. He thanked the elf before he turned to Thorin. "I was injured when I arrived to Rivendell due to an encounter with orcs near the border. My injuries were treated but..." Sting rubbed the back of his head somewhat sheepishly as he gave the dwarf a toothy smile. "I believe that the arrow that injured me may I have been poisoned."

"Poisoned!?" Thorin said in shock and the sentiment was shared around the table.

"Lad, are you well? Orcs can create the most foulest of concoctions..." Gandalf said and for a moment, Sting was reminded of the elderly Master of Fairy Tail but the similarities ended there.

Elrond had a look on his face that vaguely reminded Sting as one of guilt and he hurried to reassure the elven lord. "I'm fine! Lord Elrond, Glorindel and Lindir treated my wounds nicely. The only reason they didn't realize that I was poisoned was because I didn't tell them." Sting admitted.

Elrond could feel the shock form on his face. He couldn't help it. "Why? We could have aided you, _mellon_..." He stopped when he saw Sting shake his head.

"Honestly, I didn't mention anything because I didn't want to be an inconvenience. In fact, normally I wouldn't have even let anyone near my wounds or have them treated beyond the minimal. I only did so this time because I spent a lot of my energy and time helping others and slaying any orcs that I came across. Not to mention that I hadn't really rested well for a while so that only added to my exhaustion." Sting idly scratched his cheek. "Honestly, I'm used to being injured far worse than this. This was nothing to complain about so I must apologize for inconvenience." Sting said sincerely.

For a moment, Elrond wasn't too sure what to say as did the others it seemed as Galadriel wore an expression of sadness on her face, and the lord realized as he stared at the open sincerity and honesty on the blonde's face that he was indeed used to more grievous wounds. It made him wonder how much of a greater degree he was used to, to cause such disregard for such wounds.

"You should not take such things lightly, Master Eucliffe." Thranduil stated, elegant eyebrows furrowed as he stared contemplatively to the slayer.

"I know." Sting let out a sigh. "I just spent the longest time going on like that. It was only just recently that one of my friends was trying to help change that but it is a hard habit to break." His expression turned wistful as he remembered all the scolding that Wendy would give her fellow slayers. _You all just take it too far! You need to take better care of your selves!'_

"Please, if there is anything ailing you Master Eucliffe please inform us, no matter how menial." Elrond said and Sting was about to say that it was not necessary but he changed his mind at the worried expression on the elven lord's face.

Sting gave a resigned look as he nodded. Elrond gave him a smile as he almost seemed to sag his shoulders in relief.

"That reminds me." Sting muttered to himself as he turned his attention to Thorin. "Master Oakenshield would you mind terribly of you told me of your quest?"

Thorin looked slightly surprised at the request and he hesitated for a moment as he regarded the elves at the table but Gandalf only gave an encouraging nod. This could be the chance he was looking for... "Of course Master Eucliffe. It all started when a fire drake, Smaug, attacked the Lonely Mountain of Erebor..."

The slayer listened intently as it was explained to him. Smaug had driven the dwarves from their home, attracted by the amassing wealth of the mountain, and in doing so he had taken many lives and had destroyed the mannish settlement of Dale. The men were forced to relocate and begin anew, with death tolls far higher than the dwarves but just as equally devastating. He listened as the dwarves spent years on the unforgiving road as they finally settled in the Blue Mountains, though he could tell by the barely hidden longing in Thorin's voice that it just wasn't the same. He listened as Thorin told of his wish to retake Erebor, to take back the home of his people...

"In order to take Erebor, you would have to awaken the dragon..." Sting stated and Thorin gave a deep sigh as he knew clearly what was going to be said.

"We had hopes that with the help of the Halfling, he would be able to sneak in and take back the Arkenstone. With it, I would be able to command the dwarven clans and hopefully help slay the beast but as I am, I am denied help. I can understand that there is a chance that this is dangerous and that the wretched beast could awaken but it is the only way and..." Thorin said but he stopped as he saw Sting shake his head.

"I understand. It's inevitable but I suppose that it will happen one day or another. It could happen the moment the halfling steps into that moment or it could happen years from now, but I know for sure that there will be a day when that beast awakens. I can say that I admire you for your courage to go on such a dangerous quest but I must say that this is a necessary quest." Sting elaborated and he smiled at the surprise on the dwarfs face.

"Explain." Thranduil asked his expression not cold but calculating. The others listened with avid interest as they leaned they paid close attention to the man.

Sting was slightly nervous at the attention but he brushed it off with experience. The slayer _had_ spent a long time in the scrutiny of the public after all. It came with being one of the strongest mages in the guild that had, for a while, been the strongest in all of Fiore.

"I can't say that I am all to certain about what I am about to say however... my suspicions grow with every passing day." Sting crossed his fingers in a steeple as he leaned his head on them briefly. "I've spent a long time wandering Middle Earth and one thing I've noticed that there have been more reports and encounters with various foul creatures. I've heard of trolls killing people and I've encountered and slayed more orcs than I care to count. The woods are getting more dangerous and it wasn't even that long ago that I encountered a family that had been ambushed by a pack of orcs."

He stared at Elrond for a moment as he nodded his head towards him. "It was just before I encountered the elves here in Rivendell. I had arrived just in time to stop them from being killed at the hand of orcs and if I'm correct the woods aren't the same as they were before." Sting took a sip of water before he gave a deep sigh. "And if I know Middle Earth well enough, if the wrong person reclaims the mountain..." Sting hesitated.

"Continue, please." Galadriel encouraged as she gave a small smile.

"The mountain lies in a strategic position, that should the wrong person or evil should get ahold of it, it would endanger Rivendell, Gondor, Lorien, the Shire and many others. It is the gateway to the lands of Angmar." Sting finished quietly.

Gandalf gave a strangled noise as there were expressions of understanding shared. "Should that fell kingdom rise again..." Gandalf didn't even want to think what would happen.

Thorin however looked a bit confused. Seeing this Elrond stood. "This is not a discussion to be had here. Come." Elrond stated. "You as well, Master Eucliffe."

There were confused looks that followed them but no one made to follow as they saw that they carried an air of urgency and purpose. They arrived to Elrond's study and the lord went through a stack of parchment before he found what he was looking for as he rolled it out on a table.

They convened around the table and Sting saw that it was a map of Middle Earth. Elrond pointed out the Lonely Mountains and surely beyond them laid the lands of Angmar.

"May I ask what it was that made you consider the lands of Angmar in the first place? When you meant by evil you meant..." Glorfindel trailed off as.

"I cannot say that I know much about the Rings of Power but it is known that the One Ring was lost. I can say that such a powerful item will not be lost forever. Whether it be in a few days from now or a hundred years from now, one day it will be found." Sting stated gravely. "There is a growing evil and it can't be ignored. There are whispers that there is an amassing evil. It would be better to be prepared."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "Thorin, you may have a hard time believing this but the evil of the One Ring, I feel is resurfacing. There is talk of a Necromancer in Dul Guldur and I have my suspicions but I pray to the Valar that I am proven wrong." Gandalf said, his voice gruff with solemnity.

"It is to my belief that the ring was lost to sea Gandalf." Thorin said, trying to understand.

"It is what we all have believed, but the evil cannot be denied." Galadriel stated, her eyes holding such certainty that Thorin was hard pressed to deny it.

Glorfindel had no trouble believing such things. He had faced various evil in his life time and this would be no different.

"That reminds me..." Sting snapped his fingers as he dug through his pockets and he retrieved the parchment that he had taken with him. "I believe that you are being hunted, Master Oakenshield." Sting handed the evidence to the dwarf.

He took it confused, but as he read it his eyes became cold as he couldn't help the Khuzdul curses that fell from his mouth. "Orcs." He snarled.

Gandalf took the parchment as he gave a weary sigh. "I hate to say this Thorin, but something tells me that you are not meant to reach the mountain. Should you reclaim it, we will force the hand of evil forces we yet understand but neither can we remain idle."

"For all our bad luck, Azog the Defiler may very well be alive." Thorin said.

"This quest has become all the more dangerous but now we must address this evil that threatens us all." Elrond stated.

Thranduil nodded, as he traced a path from the Lonely Mountain, to Laketown, and then to Mirkwood. "Dwarf, you will be allowed passage through my lands." Thranduil said and he didn't react to the surprised looks given to him.

Thorin regarded the other cautiously. "You would do such a thing for an enemy?"

"I do not think there is room for disputes among us." Sting stated quietly. "If the evil is to be vanquished then there must be unity. It is the only way." Both Thorin and Thranduil nodded, though somewhat reluctantly. Sting resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Isn't it time for the dwarves and elves to forgive each other? Has it been long enough?" Sting said, mostly to himself.

Thranduil turned to him, a frown marring his face. "The jewels of my people are not easily forsaken." Thranduil said, coldly and Thorin nodded in understanding.

"The White Jewels of Lasgalen will be returned to you, I swear it." Thorin said and for a moment there was an expression of pure surprise on the Elvenking's face. It was the first time that Sting had seen such open emotion in the elf.

There was a moment of silence and the others waited with baited breath, waiting to see whether for the fist time in hundreds of years, there could be a chance for peace between the Dwarves and the Elves.

Thranduil inclined his head ever so slightly and Sting was not the only one to release breath of relief.

Elrond stared with a feeling of surprise, happiness, and no small amount of shock. He honestly thought that for a moment, Thranduil would turn away Thorin's hand. The White Jewels were famous for their beauty and they were no simple jewels either. They were white gems, said to be made of pure starlight. To the elves, such jewels were precious because of that sole reason. It was light of the stars in physical form, created by _Varda_ or as most commonly known, _Elbereth_. However, as happy as he was, Elrond was worried. A frown marred his face and Gandalf seeing this, gave an inquiring look.

"What troubles you, Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked, his eyebrows set deep.

The others turned their attention to the elven lord. Seeing their attention on him, Elrond debated whether or not to speak of his troubles. He knew that it was something to be address but he neither wanted to endanger the tentative peace that just barely came into being or offend the dwarf either.

Thorin, sensing that the matter somehow pertained to him, said, "Speak, Lord Elrond." He squared his shoulders as the elven lord seemed to look straight through him, seemed to peer straight into his soul. Never would he have thought that he would be trading pleasantries with an elf, yet here Thorin was, discussing a possible threat and perhaps making an alliance that has not been seen in years.

"I do not want to offend you, Master Oakenshield but this is must be addressed." Elrond steeled his strength and his face shone with the utmost seriousness. "Can you guarantee that you will be able to part with the Jewels of Lasgalen?"

"What do you mean?" Thorin said softly, his eyes shining dangerously.

Elrond seemed not to notice or he chose to ignore it. "Master Oakenshield, a strain of madness runs deep in your family. Your grandfather succumbed to it, as did your father... Are you willing to part with your treasure? Will you be able to overcome what has plagued them? Or will you fall to the sickness that befell them?"

Sting furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to comprehend what was being said. He could feel the tension rise in the room and he knew that the matter was serious. _What's this about sickness?_

Galadirel inclined her head contemplating as she glided across the room to stare far ahead into the sunset, whose rays cast an ethereal look upon her. "There is sickness that lies upon the gold that dwells inside Erebor." She said, her voice echoing ominously. "Long has Smaug brooded upon that treasure. Its call would weigh heavily on anyone, but none more than you Master Oakenshield."

Thorin stayed quiet, which had surprised Thranduil. The Elvenking had expected the dwarf to take offense, to rage at them for even mentioning such a thing. _Gandalf looks as though he does not agree,_ Thranduil thought as he gazed at the stormy expression on the wizard's face.

"Now, Lady Galadriel, Erebor is Thorin's birthright-" He protested, ready to defend Thorin.

"I cannot say," Thorin interrupted, his voice grave and a look of reluctance upon his face, "that I will not fall to the sickness that has plagued my forefathers, Lady Galadriel. As much as I hate to say it..." He gave deep sigh, a sigh that spoke of the utmost weariness and hidden anguish that made most in the room feel a spark of sympathy. "All I can do, is promise that I shall try with all my might to resist the call of the gold." Thorin said, remembering his relatives as they descended into the thorough of madness.

He did not want for such a thing to fall upon him. It scared him deeply that there was a chance that he could change so. He didn't want to go through it, didn't want to through the actions of insanity and although he might succumb to such a madness, he'd prefer not to go through it at all because if he broke free of it, he did not want to see all those he'd cause pain and grief. Thorin didn't want to hurt those that he loved.

A silence fell over them.

The slayer's mind raced as he tried to follow the conversation. _There's a sickness that runs in the family... I know I've heard about it from somewhere..._ He searched his mind, having a feeling that he might be able to help the dwarf. It came to him suddenly, _Wait, I remember now!_ He thought enthusiastically. _Thror and Thrain. They fell into a lust for gold._ He recalled reading about it in one of the many ancient books that had been scattered amongst his makeshift home. _There were other accounts too. A few select people that slew dragons and kept their hoards... They were said to not want to part with a single piece... How can I help Thorin? Unless..._

Sting snapped his fingers, an elated feeling rushing through him as a grin stretched across his face, "That's it!" He said, confusing the others.

"What is it Master Eucliffe?" Glorfindel questioned.

The slayer turned to the dwarf as he snatched the dwarf's hands between his own without a second thought and ignored the look of utter surprise on Thorin's face. He unconsciously bent a bit down, so as to not tower so much over the dwarf. "I think I know how to help you, Master Oakenshield. I think I know how to help you with this curse!" Sting said, his violet-blue eyes shining with happiness.

"What?!" Thorin said, a tentative feeling of hope building in him but he squashed it down. "How can this be? Many have succumbed to it, Master Eucliffe, and none have ever overcome it. Such a thing is impossible." Thorin admitted sadly.

"Of course it's possible. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it, Master Oakenshield." Sting replied as he turned to Elrond. "Lord Elrond do you have something to write on?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes, of course." He retrieved fresh parchment and something to write with as he gave them to the blond. "May I ask how you hope to accomplish such a thing, Master Eucliffe? Many have tried before and have failed..." Elrond said, not because he wanted to put the other down but he did not wish for them to get their hopes high and then having it be in vain.

"Master Eucliffe..." Gandalf trailed off, not sure what to say because he was not sure if such a thing was possible. He knew that there was a possibility that Thorin might succumb to the lust of gold but he had prayed to the Valar that Thorin never fell to it. He could only have hope for the dwarf because if the ever did fall under the illness, the wizard for all of his power would not be able to help. He wondered what this mysterious being, this stranger, could offer. He could only hope that it was indeed a way to help Thorin and that he was not just raising hope or spouting lies, because Gandalf had his doubts.

"You hope to accomplish what no one has ever done before?" Thranduil drawled, an eyebrow raised high.

Sting glanced at him briefly as he took the offered materials and laid them across the table. "I know so." That was all Sting said as he began his work. He drew a big circle on the parchment and concentrated. "So, it's a sickness, a lust of gold... a sickness of the mind..." Sting muttered, not noticing or caring that the others had gathered around him, curious as to what solution he might bring.

"Wendy always used _Troia_ when we used to get sick..." He murmured as he drew and wrote. The page was filling up with ink and as the others watched him write, they realized that it was not _words_ he was writing, but what instead drawing what looked like _symbols_.

"What manner of writing is this?" Thranduil said as he tried to decipher what was being written but never in his long life has he ever seen such a thing. He recognized none of the lettering, the blocky and swirling images unfamiliar to him.

 _When we would get sick from motion sickness, Wendy would use the spell_ Troia _to help us get over it._ Sting thought, his mind racing. _Troia was only ever temporary however. What I need to do is find something permanent for Thorin or at least something that will shield him from it, or maybe work with him... This is a sickness of the mind... Maybe it has to do with the state of the soul? A soul is one's true self, they're being, if I can maybe find a way to tie something to it, to guard it... Maybe I can use something to 'call forth the soul' so that whenever Thorin loses his way, whenever his state of mind changes involuntarily or unknowingly..._

Sting backed away a bit, looking at the parchment as if he was barely just seeing it. In truth, it was almost like _he was_ just seeing it. There laid in crisp and neat lines was a magic circle. The contours of the lines melted into symbols and they all interconnected with one another. The middle was blank, however. In it would go the main part of the spell, the anchor... In the middle, his magic crest would go in the middle, just as he's always had for his spells.

Not many knew what his magic circle looked like as most of the time when it appeared, the brilliant, white light would normally blind the one on the receiving end of it.

 _I was developing a spell like_ Milky-Way. _I was going to try to combine it with a different spell before but now I have to use it with something entirely different, with a whole different base. Not many people would be able to do this, hardly any actually. The flexibility just isn't the same as Dragon Slaying Magic when people try to do this with other magic. Dragon Slaying Magic gets a lot more variability because of the ancient nature of it, because its_ Dragon Magic _. Not only that either... White Dragon Slaying Magic... It's a Lost Magic, very ancient and very powerful... If you have the right motivations, the will, and power you can do anything... Its how Natsu and the others got stronger, how we did what no one else could..._

He took a deep breath, as he shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were in his head and instead focus on the task before him. He couldn't help but think of the others though. Remembering them made him sad but he was also happy because without them, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he had and it was because of them that he was able to try to help Thorin.

"This might take a while to finish Master Oakenshield, but I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done. I have an idea but the process is..." He trailed off as he rolled up the parchment. _This is going to take a lot of magic energy to do. A destructive spell might have been easier to do but this is more like an enchantment, like Wendy's reinforcement enchantments except a lot more delicate._ He huffed, already knowing the hard road ahead of him. _This is going to be hell, but if it means helping the Thorin... It's what the others would have done._

"Now, I admire your optimism Master Eucliffe but what exactly do you think you can do? And, frankly, if I may ask how is it that you were entangled in these affairs?" Gandalf asked, politely of course.

Stings stopped what he was doing to look at the wizard before him. He was sure that the comment wasn't meant to sound the way that he thought it did but regardless, he heard the unspoken question, ' _What are you doing here?'_. Honestly the slayer wasn't sure what to say because, really, he wasn't sure how it all got started. At first he had just been slaying orcs but then... it became more than that and remembering the grateful faces that some had given him, it became all the more apparent _why_ this had happened.

"I must say, I can not help you in your mission to help Thorin with this written in this... language." Gandalf continued, as if he hadn't seen the man pause and a look of confusion on his face.

Sting shook his head as he glanced at the parchment. His hands that had been resting lightly against the it, tightened into fists. He tried to not let his anger show, tried to not let the wizard see what the words had offended. Perhaps the wizard hadn't meant it the way he did but regardless... A disdain for the wizards of Middle Earth was growing in the White Dragon Slayer.

"I appreciate your offer, Gandalf, but I will not be in need of your services. I assure you that I can do well enough on my own." Sting said lightly as his hands swiftly rolled up the parchment. He turned to Thorin, not noticing the furrowed eyebrow of the dwarf, nor the look of discontent on Elrond's and Glorfindel's faces, nor the scowl on Thranduil's. "Master Oakenshield, I will have your help ready in as soon as a week."

Thorin could feel his eyes widen. "A week?! That soon?!" He choked out, a feeling of disbelief surging through him because, surely, such a thing was not possible?

"It's all the time that I need, Master Oakenshield." Sting smiled slightly. It would take a lot of work, especially considering that he hadn't even yet completed his other spells but he was determined to finish as he had said.

"What is the hurry? Why seven days?" Thorin asked.

"I'm leaving after." Sting said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Thorin asked as a feeling of ice spread through his body.

The others were having similar expressions.

"Why would you leave, Master Eucliffe? And is that really a wise descision? Your wounds are still healing." Elrond protested. The elven lord could say that he hadn't expected those words from the man's mouth though he shouldn't have been surprised. What made him think that the other would be staying? How long, he wasn't sure but he certainly hadn't expected in such a short amount of time...

"I'm leaving because I have other duties that I must attend to and besides, Master Oakenshield, I am sure you have more than enough capable fighters with you." Sting ran a hand through his hair, taking it out of the ponytail that he had confined it to. Wild blond hair fell around his face, accenting the slightly feral look that he carried with his sharp eyes and fangs.

"Please, do not leave." Thorin said, abandoning his pride as he recognized that it this was a matter of the utmost seriousness. Normally Thorin would never stoop to such levels but he could not help the feeling that if he let this opportunity get away from him, he would regret it deeply. "You must accompany us to Erebor! I have heard many accounts that you are more than capable of defending yourself and that is all that I need to hear. You may even gain a 15th share of the treasure, you must merely sign a contract." Thorin implored.

Sting stared in surprise at the dwarf. Treasure? "Master Oakenshield, I have no need for treasure." Sting shook his head as he saw the other open his mouth to protest. "I was not planning on staying, in fact I've stayed longer than I intended to." Sting said earnestly, a frown forming on his face as he realized that the others did not looked pleased, but he could not tell on Galadriel's behalf and Gandalf merely looked contemplative.

"You are injured Master Eucliffe. Surely you see that you must recuperate." Glorfindel said, his face stern as he stared at the other blond. "You received an arrow to your person, not to mention your other injuries that could get infected and the fact that you were poisoned. We made an error in not realizing that you had taken ill but we will not make an error in letting you leave in such a state!" Glorfindel said, his voice never rising but it commanded attention all the same.

"You must understand," Sting replied softly, a hand raised plactatingly, "I have always wondered on this land on my own. I have not had this much company for a long time and in that time I have gained responsibilities that I can not abandon. I appreciate everything that you and Lord Elrond have done for me but my place is not here..." Sting said sadly as he thought, _I have no place among any of you in fact._ "Master Oakenshield, just because I am leaving that does not mean I can not help you either."

"What are you saying?" Thorin frowned.

"I mean, that while I will not leave with your company to Erebor that does not mean that I will not see you at a later time to come to your aid. As for my injuries... they are healed well enough." Sting reassured. He gave a deep sigh as he looked at everyone in the room. Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, King Thranduil, Master Oakenshield, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf... It was certainly interesting to meet them and the slayer felt bad that he was leaving but he had a mission to accomplish.

Sting bowed his head slightly, his blond hair obscuring his view for a moment. "I promise you, Master Oakenshield that I will come to your aid. As for everyone else, I am sure that we will all meet again." Sting straightened his back. "If you excuse me." Sting murmured.

He left the room, his steps silent.

The remaining occupants stared after him and they stood in silence for a few moments before it was broken by none other than Thorin.

"Gandalf, why do you oppose him?" Thorin asked, his voice stern. The dwarf could say that he was sad to see the man go, which was irrational. Why would he care for a man? They were weak and they held no sense of honor. They held an insatiable greed and a selfishness that was apalling. Master Eucliffe was an enigmatic being however and in the small amount of time that he had been here, he brought great insight and opinions that they had never considered. He had heard about his selfless acts and even though that they were done for the behalf of elves, he could still respect him all the same and the fact that he claimed to have a cure for the curse that ran through Durin's line... It was gamble but it was something all the same.

The wizard looked surprised as his eyes widened and he gave an exclamation of shock. "I do not oppose him, I simply find it strange and dangerous to include a being that we have no knowledge of in such delicate matters." He defended.

"He provided great insight, wizard." Thranduil drawled, his long fingers drumming idly on his wine cup. "His claims of a cure may be... overzealous but that does not mean he does not speak the truth."

Glorfindel nodded along Thranduil's reasoning. "He is an experienced warrior, Gandalf. He carries himself with his defenses high and he is always on alert for whatever danger there may be. In these uncertain times we cannot alienate potential allies." The elf reprimanded. "Besides, he has given us no reason to doubt him. He has spoken but the truth since his arrival."

Elrond put his hands up in a motion to plactate the others. "I believe that we have been here long enough... Perhaps we should meet another time." Elrond suggested and the others nodded in reluctant approval.

Gandalf stood from his seat as he regarded the others with a critical eye. "I shall give Master Eucliffe a chance but that does not mean I have to like this..." Gandalf said, leaning slightly on his staff.

Elrond gave a small smile as he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Glorfindel scowled. "Until later then, my Lords." He muttered and he swiftly left the room.

"You should watch your words, wizard." Thranduil muttered and with a glance to the other elves and dwarf in the room he left, his long silvery blond hair trailing behind him.

Thorin said nothing, only glancing briefly towards Gandalf. The dwarf turned to the other two elves, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond who were silently conversing. "Lord Elrond, when may we have the map deciphered?" He asked, his voice strictly polite and it was a vast improvement from the clear vehemence he had last shown the elf.

"You have but a few sort days. At least two weeks." Elrond informed. "In the meantime, your company may explore Rivendell and the like but I must ask that they respect my home." Elrond said with a raised eyebrow.

Throin sighed. "Of course. Such events like last time will not happen again." Thorin said.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Sting finds himself in the woods outside of Rivendell, alone with the song of the trees in the background. The slayer had found himself needing to go to the woods not only because he needed some time to himself but also because it was the safest place to practice his magic and begin his mission to aid Thorin.

 _'How to start?...'_ he wondered idly, his hands resting lightly by his sides as he stared out beyond the trees. What he was trying to accomplish was simple idea but to actually implement it would be another situation altogether. The slayer had an idea on how to go about it but as to wether it would work would remain to be seen...

Sting sighed as his mind couldn't help but flash back to the accusations Gandalf had fired. Was the wizard right? Could he actually help Thorin? He growled lowly, his hands clenching into fists as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Of course I can help Thorin." He said determinedly. "I won't have any doubts just because _Gandalf_ has doubts." He muttered to himself as a small smile broke across his face.

He settled down against the trunk of a tree, smiling at the now familiar feeling of warmth that welled in him and the comforting lull of the voices of the trees eased his mind. He sighed as he laid his swords carefully next to him and he began the arduous process of making a cure for Thorin Oakenshield. _I can't fail,_ Sting thought, his eyes slipping close as he breathed in deeply and he began to slip into his mind, concentrating on the feel of his magic.

The clearing fell under a perverating silence and the trees sensing the severity of the situation, twisted their limbs ever so slightly around the slayer, as if to protect him. Never had they met a being quite like this and they've only ever known the elves though even then they had limited contact with them. They never could met anyone that could connect with them so deeply that their very beings touched the man, that their spirit could come into contact with the well of energy within the man that felt invigorating, that felt so healing, that drove away the darkness in a way that even Vilya paled in comparison. The man, who they had taken to call _Me'a_ , was someone that they have come to cherish.

The White Dragon Slayer slipped further and further into his mind, concentrating on the familiar feel of his magic. His inner well of magic seemed like an ocean of energy, massive compared to the small lakes and sometimes rivers that other mages had. His magic felt comforting and the 'light' aspect of his power gave a feeling purification, a feeling of rejuvenation. He gave a slight sigh and unknown to him, Sing began to glow a blinding white, his magic swirling around him like a protective barrier and settled onto his skin like a comforting blanket.

In order to proceed, Sting needed an extreme amount of control over his magic energy and at the level he was at now, he was just a few steps shy of perfect control, if there ever was such a thing. Sting, however, was determined to break the rules of reality as Natsu and the others were prone to as his magic seemed to pulse in sync with his heart. His senses enhanced all the more sharply and it was all the slayer could do to reign in his magic so he would not be detected by the more perceptive beings in Middle Earth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sting opened his eyes which were glowing a brightly with an inner light. They burned as blue the sky, as enchanting as the ferocious ocean, and as clear as the running rivers... Sting Eucliffe radiated a power unlike any other and the tree he rested against and those surrounding him sung unlike anything they've sung before. Their leaves grew a deep shade of green, their branches expanded and grew sturdier than the most stubborn rock, their roots became thicker and delved deeply into the ground became woven with other roots and created a vast system of interconnected sentient trees that deepened the bond between each other and memories that spanned ages were shared.

Sting could feel his breath catch in his chest as his mind was bombarded with images and his magic spread his conscious throughout the vast forest. He saw the coming of the elves, saw them sing life into the trees, saw their growth and progress and witnessed ages. His magic pulsed widely and his his heart threatened to beat out of his chest but all the while Sting felt no ounce of fear as he reveled in the feeling of his magic as a profound feeling of awe and happiness welled within him.

 _What's happening? How could I have..._ Sting could only gaze as the trees moved before his eyes, their song now just reaching his ears as the white noise melted away. _Was it because of the holy aspect of my magic? Did I just enhance a forest through purification?!_ Sting wondered, somewhat incredulously and as if sensing his emotions a branch wrapped around him, somewhat surprising him with its flexibility. The slayer, though surprised, made no move to withdraw himself. "What's happening?"

 _"Thank you."_ There was a voice and finally Sting could completely comprehend the sayings of the trees. Before, it was only their songs that reached his ears and brief whispers that broke through. Though their voices could reach Me'a now, they preferred to communicate in feelings and impressions because there were no words that could completely voice their gratitude.

There was a moment and then suddenly a feeling of complete gratitude and happiness flowed into him and its profoundness made tears well up in the White Dragon Slayer's eyes and he cold not stop the smile from stretching across his face. "Oh. If only Weisslogia was here to see this..." Sting said breathlessly and the tears finally broke through and they trailed down his cheeks.

There was a pause and then there was a feeling of concern. _"Okay?"_ There was a feeling of agitation and Sting could only laugh, his eyes closing at the intensity.

"I'm fine! I'm just... so happy! I never thought that I could be capable of such things..." Sting said and it never crossed his mind what a strange picture they made. He was held in the grasp of a tree that had its branches wrapped ever so carefully around him and though sentient, they were wholly different from the ents and a man that glowed a radiant white whose beauty was only enhanced by it and he exuded a power that had a distinct feeling of rejuvenation and purity that it would make one feel unholy in its presence but also held an edge that was ready to protect and was all the same dangerous.

" _Great..."_ After a moment of deliberation, they said, _"Powerful. Worthy. Family._ " There was an image of great forests that spanned great ranges and almost seemed to cover half of Middle Earth. Then there was a slight feeling of chastisement and Sting could only give a smal bubbly laugh as he finally seemed to comprehend what was being said to him.

"Thank you." Was all he said but it was the only thing he needed to say as he rested against the great expanse of the tree behind him. Sting laid there for what seemed like an eternity and before he knew it, his eyes closed with their own violation and he slept, slept in the branches and hold of a tree and surrounded by others that held feelings just as strong as the one holding him.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Sting was unaware, that outside the borders of the forest, there was a gathering of elves who were staring and listening in awe at the great trees. There was the most open expression that the dwarves had seen yet and even the most reserved of the elves had a look of wonder. The dwarves did not really understand what it was that held their wonder but they could clearly see the difference in the trees. It was the trees that held their wonder and many of the elves were touching them reverently.

Legolas was such an elf. His hand rested lightly against the trunk of a tree and there was a song of such joy that filled his ears that he could not help the smile that overtook his face. "By the Valar..." He muttered, in disbelief as his eyes took in the great color of the leaves, the dark, rich bark and the almost glowing aura that surrounded it. "Never have I seen such a thing... even before Greenwood became Mirkwood." He said aloud and beside him Tauriel nodded her agreement.

She gazed with wide eyes as she tried to memorial every tree before her. "If only Mirkwood was the same..." She said sadly but as she placed her hand on the trunk of the tree before her, next to Legolas, she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as she tilted her head slightly, as if it would help her to listen better.

"How is this possible?" Elrond muttered as he turned to the Grey Wizard who was staring towards the woods with a look of confusion and contemplation. "Was this your doing Gandalf?" He asked the wizard, his voice urgent.

"This is beyond my doing. I had no part in it." Gandalf said. He stared critically at the woods ahead of him, his mind working furiously as he sought to try to reason the phenomena in front of him. It was beyond his comprehension however, and no matter how he tried, he could no better understand it than a Dwarf would.

"What is happening?" Thorin asked, his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as he set his mouth in a hard line, wondering if this sorcery was a trick of some sort. _Is this the doing of some of those wizards?_ His rugged hands clenched at his hands as he glanced towards his company who were standing close by but not enough to stifle him. They too stared towards the forest with a look of puzzlement and wonder. They could not hear what many of the elves were describing... as a song of pure _joy_ , of all things but they could all clearly see the difference in the trees, what with their subtle glow and a look of rejuvenation.

"This Master Oakenshield," Glorfindel said, coming to stand him. His long blond hair moved gently with the wind and he seemed to glow with a happiness that was just as evident in many of the other elves. "This is a matter that is hard to explain and it cannot be accurately be described in words alone... No, Master Oakenshield, the trees are becoming anew, it seems." Glorfindel breathed, his eyes wide as he stared intently ahead his head turned slightly to the side and almost simultaneously, all of the elves quiet and they stood like silent statues.

"By the Valar! This song..." An elven maiden breathed, tears of burning emotion in her eyes. A hand covered her mouth delicately, almost in disbelief.

The silence was broken by the sound of hooves and suddenly, near the bridge way that lead entry to Rivendell came a company of elves. The elves were different from that of the darkly colored elves and many came with hair of various shades of golds. They stopped before Elrond, who blinked from his enchantment and wonder of the trees to greet them. Galadriel drifted to his side like a silent specter.

"My Lady," An elf greeted. He was clothed in armor that was more native to the elves of the Golden Woods.

"Haldir." Galadriel greeted, a small smile on her face as she saw their barely restrained awe and curiosity as they listened to the song that filled the air, heard only by the fair folk of elves.

"My Lady, why is this..." Haldir struggled to form words and he gave up after a moment, choosing instead to signal towards the woods with a pale hand.

The Lady of Lothlorien merely shook her head. "It is not something that can be explained... This is beyond even my understanding and Mithrandir's." She turned slightly toward the dwarves. "May I introduce you, Master Oakenshield, to the Marchwarden of the Golden Woods, Haldir. Haldir, this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror." She introduced, a slight smile forming on her face.

To the Marchwarden's surprise, the dwarf gave him a nod of acknowledgement and though he had no love for dwarves, he didn't outright hate them either. "Master Oakenshield." He said politely with a nod of his own.

"May I ask what brought you here?" Elrond stepped forward, his hands clasped elegantly behind his back.

Haldir gave a slight bow, feeling somewhat nervous to be in the company of so many beings that were of a much, much higher status than him as he immediately noticed the presence of the Elvenking Thranduil, Prince Legolas, and the Balrog Slayer Glorfinel. The elf was merely a warrior after all. He was much more used to be out protecting the lands from the evil that plagued it.

"My Lady sent for us, my lord." He stated, his voice not betraying his turmoil of emotions. "Lady Galadriel wished for us to arrive to Rivendell as swiftly as possible."

"I requested your presence, of you and your men, because I wished to ask that you accompany Master Oakenshield's company." Galadriel stated calmly, even as there were sounds of shock arousing at her statement. "It will all be explained soon enough, but for now, I believe we must wait for Master Eucliffe to return. I do believe that he disappeared sometime ago..." Galadriel said, her smile waning slightly as she turned her all seeing gaze towards the woods.

At this Thranduil frowned, his eyes searching the woods before him. "Master Eucliffe left sometime ago..." The Elvenking turned to the Grey Wizard, a brief sneer stretching across his face and his eyes boring into the wizard with a burning intensity. "You have best pray that you did not lose us a valuable ally wizard." He drawled, his voice as cold as the peaks of the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf barely restrained the frown that wanted to form on his face. "I assure you, Thranduil, that if the man left it is because of his own violation, a testament to his foolhardy claims not being true."

"Gandalf." Glorfindel said warningly, a frown on his face. "Master Eucliffe, while a man, has provided valuable insight and information. Not only that, but he endangered his own being to save that of my kin," He drawled, his features settling on a more stony approach, "It is not everyday that we take so to a man, a man that we owe a _debt_ to, who for all that we can give him has demanded _nothing_."

Haldir held back the uneasiness that he wanted to show. The Balrog Slayer when angered... was a very unsettling sight, indeed. The Marchwarden was wondering who the man was to have gained what seemed like the friendship of the Balrog Slayer and the respect of the Elvenking... It was very curious.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. Gandalf frowned, his displeasure showing on his face and with a look to the Lady of the Light, he sighed. She gave him a small shake of her head, her mouth set into a line and her eyes urging him to reconsider. "My apologies, Lord Glorfindel. I did not mean any ill will." The Grey Wizard sighed, his hand tightening on his staff. "I am sure that if Master Eucliffe is as honorable as you say, he will not have wandered far."

Thorin, at this, gave the wizard an appalled look. What was the wizard thinking?! "Gandalf-" Thorin began but he was cut off by Elrond.

"That's enough." He cut in, his face stern as he stared at the wizard for what seemed like an eternity. "Arguing will accomplish nothing." The Elven Lord turned to the Marchwarden. "Haldir, you must have had a long journey. I will have someone show you and your men to your quarters." He gave a glance over everyone, staring towards the trees for a moment. "If that is all, I will take my leave. There are other matters to attend to."

There was nothing to be said truly, not anymore. Master Eucliffe was a mystery to everyone, a man that had honor and a compassion for others at a disregard for his own being, a soul that was laid bare to them yet hidden all the same. It was amazing considering everything that happened was in a span of less than a week yet... In that time not only had they drawn a tentative truce between elves and dwarves but their attention had been drawn to a growing evil and now they had a chance to stifle it, before it was too late.

"Lord Elrond, thank you for your generosity." Haldir said, a hand laid on his chest as he bowed his head to the elven lord, his pale golden hair falling in straight wave. The elf still felt uneasy that even the marvelous singing of the trees could not ease it. Haldir was a marchwarden Lothlorien, he had no place among these beings so great. "My Lady, if I may leave?" He asked softly, his eyes trained toward the ground.

Galadriel stared at the warden for a moment before she smiled slightly, sensing his unease. "You may." She said. Before the elf made to move however, she grabbed his shoulder. "Be careful Haldir and be sure to rest." She stared at his face, taking in his stoic features and guarded eyes.

He nodded after a moment. "My Lords." He murmured and with another bow of his head he made to leave. He walked with what almost seemed like an urgency, his strides long and silent. His fellow comrades made no move to follow him. They knew when they were not wanted.

"Your Marchwarden seems uneasy, Lady Galadriel." Thorin said after a moment, his eyes trained on the retreating elf's back. "It seemed like he was eager to leave." Thorin stated.

The Lady of the Golden Woods didn't reply, her eyes trained instead on her Marchwarden. After a moment she turned to the others. "I believe we have other matters to attend to, gentlemen. The mystery of the woods will have to wait, I'm afraid."

Thranduil nodded regally, his displeasure still shown on his face. "Very well."

Thorin sighed. "Balin! Dwalin!" He called out towards his kin and they come towards him, with a look of curiosity on their faces. It had been but a short while since the company had arrived to Imaldris but it seemed like an eternity had passed. Thorin had surprised the dwarves with his attitude towards the dwarves. They still had a few reservations of their however, after a while in the company of the elves, they were grudgingly starting to respect them ever so slightly. Getting over their distaste of the elves may take a while yet as it had been how they were raised, with elves thought to be nothing but tree huggers and the like.

"Thorin." Dwalin greeted gruffly, his eyes trained on the elves behind him. He looked as alert as ever, ready to spring into action should there need be. Beside him, Balin looked as serene as ever save for the slight look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Make sure that the company stays out of trouble. We must prepare as well," Thorin informed, his face serious. "The company will leave but in a few short days, when they map could be read under the light of the moon. I need everyone to be on their best behavior." He reiterated, stressing each and every word. "Can you do that for me?"

Dwalin stared at his leader, his King. He took in his furrowed eyebrows, the mouth set into a grim line, the tenseness of his shoulders and after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded. "Of course." He sighed. "But you owe the others an explanation. You've been gone for a while."

Thorin nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Of course, my friend."

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

They were once again in Elrond's study, this time with a few extra persons. Elrond had Lindir retrieve the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. He looked confused as to what he was doing there in attendance with them, but his face returned to its usual cold countenance. Elrond had also sent Lindir to retrieve a few others; Legolas, Tauriel, Dwalin, and Balin. In their absence, the eldest were left in charge.

"My friends, there is a matter of the utmost importance that must be spoken of. This can wait no longer." Elrond turned towards the few confused persons in the room.

Legolas and Tauriel stood behind their King. Thranduil sat regally as ever with an otherworldly air to him and a cup of wine in hand. Haldir stood by Lady Galdriel. He was still clothed in his usual armor and equipped with his weapons, which made the Elven Lord of Imaldris frown ever so slightly.

It was true that there were hard times ahead of them yet, however, he knew from what little Galadriel had said that the Marchwarden never ceased his duties even in times of peace. He roamed the Golden Woods for as he had always had, always on alert and on guard for whatever may come. _There never was a time_ , she told him _, that he had taken an opportunity to rest, even though many were offered to him_. And even among his kind and Lady, he appeared distant.

Gandalf smoked his pipe, idly. His long gaze bore into the woods before him. In the few hours that had passed since it started, the glow of the woods had abated but it had yet to cease all together. It was more subtle and it would need a very sharp eye to discern it. A man would not have been able to tell the difference in appearance but the sense of cleansing and air of purity was unmistakable. The Dwarves would be able to sense the unusual feeling of the woods but they wold not cause the reason for it had they not seen it.

"Thorin Oakenshield and his company are on a quest to retake Erebor." Glorfindel stepped up, his strength almost palpable and beauty almost on par with that of Thranduil's. Neither were to be taken lightly. " Their mission has become our concern and we are to aid them, however possible and by any means necessary." He folded out a map of Middle Earth.

"Aid them?" Legolas questioned, a confused expression on his face. Every once in a while he would glance at Thranduil as if he was expecting the elf to start throwing accusations or denials, or protest. It wasn't surprising considering that Thranduil was known for his... distaste of dwarves and he could hold grudges for a _long_ time.

"Yes." Glorfindel elaborated, ignoring the muttering that arose from the newcomers and the looks of disbelief. "The Lonely Mountain must not be claimed by anyone but Thorin and his company. It is imperative that the dragon is slayed, as soon as possible."

"And you will be the one to do this elf?" Dwalin growled, a displeased expression on his face and arms crossed. The dwarf glared at the Balrog Slayer. "You speak as if slaying a dragon is an easy feat. We recruited the Halfling for a reason." Dwalin ignored the jab towards his ribs by Balin and glanced to Gandalf who, still, was looking across the woods as if he would find answers there. "The Halfling was our thief. He would steal the Arkenstone and he would remain undetected by the dragon."

"That was the plan, Dwalin." Thorin cut in, a plactating expression on his face as he saw the dwarf about to protest. "It has come to my attention however, that this mission affects not only the dwarves of Erebor but also the other lands; Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell, Lorien, Mirkwood, the Shire..." Thorin trailed off ominously, the attention placed solely on him now. "Should the wrong beings claim the mountain, it would spell disaster for everyone."

"The lands of Angmar lie beyond the mountain." Thranduil stepped forward next to Thorin and the fact that he even got near the dwarf astounded Legolas. "It has recently been brought to our attention that the evil in Middle Earth is, slowly but surely, resufacing and we cannot remain idle."

"What do you mean, Lord Thranduil?" Tauriel asked, a feeling of elation rising in her. Were they finally ridding the evil of their in the heart of it? Were they finally stop hiding behind their walls of stone?

Thranduil gave a small sigh. "It means that you and Legolas will accompany Thorin's company in their quest to reclaim the mountain."

Galadriel glided forward, a small smile on her face. "Haldir will accompany you as well." She glanced back to the Marchwarden.

"My Lady, but what of Lorien? If evil is resurfacing then surely I must stay behind and do my duties as Marchwarden." Haldir protested, a feeling of uneasiness building in him. The elf had always guarded the woods of his home, for years, always doing so without a rest, always on alert and prepared for battle. No one was as dedicated to their work as Haldir in Lorien and he had been considered paranoid but he was hard working and loyal to a fault.

Galadriel held a hand up and the elf ceased the protests that were about to be voiced. "Lothlorien will be fine. The others will step up in your place, Haldir. Have no worries. The quest takes precedence right now."

Reluctantly, the elf nodded.

"The only thing that is missing now, is Master Eucliffe." Thorin glanced towards the woods. "Has no one seen him?" The others shook their heads. At this, the dwarf frowned. "He has not been heard of since he left." Thorin gave a frown towards Gandalf's back.

"I am sure he is fine." Elrond reassured, though he was unsure himself. "Should he run into trouble himself he is more than capable of handling it. On the other hand, we must prepare for the quest."

"That reminds me," Thorin muttered to himself. "We must train the halfling. He cannot remain completely defenseless." He turned to his fellow dwarves. "The others must train as well, preferrably with our newest additions."

"That is a good idea, Master Oakenshield." Elrond praised. "The group cannot suffer, not now when so much is at stake." He turned to the elves. "It is imperative that there be harmony between the groups. An alliance between men, elves, and dwarves may very well arise once again."

Tauriel and Legolas glanced towards each other. They were unsure as to how this quest would end but they would try their hardest to complete it to the best of their ability.

"And the dragon, my lords." Haldir asked, wanting to look away from the attention bestowed to him. He was more used to that of his Lord and Lady, though he felt unworthy of that even.

Thranduil turned to the Marchwarden. "The dragon?"

"I do not mean any offense my lords, however how is the dragon to be slayed." Haldir's gaze shifted to Thorin. "It was just said that the Halfling, needed additional training. I am to assume that the Halfling has not had any formal training beyond that what was granted by the dwarves and assuming that the dragon can not smell or 'sense' him, can he really be trusted to not wake the dragon?"

Dwalin was about to protest but the more he thought about it the more the elf made sense. The halfling could be stealthy, he could admit, but they were sending him against a dragon whose senses were beyond their own.

"You argue valid points, Haldir of Lorien." Glorfindel stated, an eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face as he gazed at the Marchwarden. "I would accompany Thorin's company to aid them but I am needed here in Imaldris. The dragon is a fearsome opponent indeed, with scales that make him impervious to normal weapons, breath that can cause great winds, and not to mention his breath of fire..." The Balrog Slayer turned to the dwarves. "Perhaps you should seek help in Laketown or maybe even in the ruins of Dale. There may be something that could help slay the dragon."

Thorin looked thoughtful but at his side, Dwalin frowned. " They failed to slay the dragon. Girion tried and failed."

"He did." Thranduil said. "He failed to slay the dragon but it was rumored that he managed to remove a scale on the beast using a black arrow. Those arrows could very well be the only chance we have to slay dragon, powerful enough to pierce the hide of the dragon."

"The black arrows were forged by Thror." Thorin informed. "They were made to be shot by wind lance. They could very well be destroyed, both the arrows and the wind lances. Should we, by luck, find one one however," Thorin looked toward the elves with a critical eye. "Then we must find someone with enough skill to wield it."

"First, we must find these arrows. We must worry about the wielders later." Gandalf spoke for the first time in a long time. "There may be someone in Laketown that could have information on the black arrows, perhaps even a descendant."

The others nodded.

"Very well then." Thorin stated. "The company gains new additions and we make our way to Laketown. It is a long way Laketown however. We must got through the High Pass in the Misty Mountains and from there to Mirkwood, to Laketown." He said, tracing the passage on the map splayed on the table.

"We must express caution, especially passing the mountain." Dwalin muttered and beside him, Balin nodded sagely.

"Then it is decided." Elrond said, his hands clasped in front of him.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Haldir spent his time wandering the grounds of Rivendell, alert and searching for enemies that weren't to be found. It was how he's spent practically his entire lifetime, always guarding and watchful of the Golden Woods of Lorien for any enemies. The Marchwarden had spent such a long time on the same cycle of repeat that he didn't know what he'd do if he ever took a day off. He was known in Lorien for his great dedication to his work and loyalty, but in immersing himself in it he had distanced himself from others.

The Marchwarden sighed.

Night was rapidly approaching and many of the elves had chosen to stay by the trees, still enraptured by their song and staring in wonder at them for the first time in a long time for many. The trees had long since lost their subtle glow but they could still see it in the eye of their mind as they had but a few moments ago.

"Haldir!" A voice called out and the Marchwarden looked behind him to see the Prince of Mirkwood and his Captain of the Guard, Tauriel, rapidly approaching him. He could see that Glorfindel was not far behind but he was moving at a more sedate pace, giving greetings to a few passing elves.

The Warden looked at them curiously but with a small amount of trepidition that he hid easily. "Can I help you, Prince Legolas?" He asked, stopping just at the line of trees that were just outside the bridge that led entry into Rivendell.

"We merely wished to get to know you better, _mellon_." Legolas replied, a small smile on his face.

"We thought that if we were to embark on this mission together, it would be best if we had some semblance of... relationship, so to speak." Tauriel put in, her eyes drifting to the woods every once in a while.

Haldir blinked in confusion and he was almost startled when he felt an arm laid across his shoulders and was pulled in a half embrace, courtesy of the Blarog Slayer himself.

"There's no need to be so serious, Haldir, you are among kin." Glorfindel said, a smile on his face but there stubborn set to his eyebrow however.

The Warden wasn't quite sure how to reply. He was always a more reserved being and even at the times where he was surrounded by his kin, all laughing and having a good time together, he always fond himself at the edge and drifting away even then. The numerous failures of socialization only cemented the fact that he'd only ever felt a resemblance of comfort guarding the Golden Woods, which honestly had saddened him somewhat but it was what he did best.

The Marchwarden was stiff, unsure of how to react to such open affection and it was obvious to the others.

Legolas and Tauriel glanced at each other, a silent conversation passed with only minute expressions. Glorfindel could only sigh inwardly and wonder why it was that the Marchwarden was so serious in times of peace, although those times are appearing to be over in light of recent events.

"Come," Glorfindel motioned towards the Dwarves who were near the grand fountain of Rivendell and were, surprisingly, not doing anything that meant to disrespect. "If you are to journey together then the dwarves must be included, lest there be even more tension in the group." He advised.

"I understand what you are saying Lord Glorfindel," Tauriel started, an unsure look on her face. "Is that really such a wise idea?"

"It is understandable, considering that Mirkwood has more reason to _dislike_ the dwarves but this mission surmounts all of that," He said, his face stern. "It is not something so easily forgotten but amends could be made and this quest may very well determine the fate of Middle-Earth."

The elves stayed silent, the weight of the mission very much clear.

 _Failure is not an option,_ Haldir thought. _This will be the most interesting journey, indeed._ He gave a silent sigh, idly wondering what his brothers were doing. He hoped that they were fine and that the evil of this journey did not reach them, but then should they fail, it may reach every corner of the lands.

The company of dwarves seemed to have a merry time just being in each others company and it looked like they were teasing the Hobbit, who appeared quite flustered. The Hobbit, although being teased, seemed to be having an enjoyable time.

They looked towards them as their approach was seen and many paused what they were doing to look at them wearily. Off to the side however, Thorin appeared at ease, certainly a lot more than at the beginning of the journey.

"Master Dwarves," Glorfindel greeted, even as he heard some of the dwarves say something harsh in Khuzdul and no doubts they were insults. "These are the elves that will accompany you to Erebor." He stated, a hand motioning to the other three.

There was something to be said abut the patience of elves when they were directly insulted to their faces, in another language no less, and they didn't even so much as frown. Although Legolas and Tauriel had a displeased look in their eyes and Haldir simply hid his emotions behind a blank face. Glorfindel continued to smile pleasantly.

" _That's enough!_ ' Thorin barked out, startling the Hobbit. " _You are to respect them! I will not have any of you endanger the alliance we have made, nor disrespect the beings that may very well save your lives or even slay that beast of a dragon!_ " He said harshly, his eyes thunderous.

The dwarves muttered in disagreement but they were quelled under Dwalin's glare, even if he himself were unsure. _Thorin's making some pretty questionable decisions but then again he's only trying to ensure that we succeed._

"This is Legolas of Mirkwood and the Captain of the Guard, Tauriel." He didn't mention that Legolas was a prince and son of Thranduil. They didn't really need to know that tidbit yet although it earned him a few looks at his way from the elves and a small select few of the dwarves. "And this is Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

Thorin stood and he inclined his head in acknowledgement as he began to introduce the members of his own company. "These are my sister's sons, Fili and Kili." He pointed to the pair, Kili who was staring at them with a small amount of wonder and Fili who was staring wearily. "The Ri' brothers, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Then we have Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur. And the last of the company, Oin, Gloin, Balin and Dwalin. And of course, our thief, Bilbo Baggins." He introduced in no particular order.

The elves remembered the the names with the faces. It might have been hard to remember the names of the dwarves had they not been elves with a long memory.

 _Elves never forget._ Haldir mused.

"Now we are only missing Gandalf and Master Eucliffe, then the company would be complete." Glorindel said, his gaze roving over Rivendell in search of the man.

"Has no one seen him?" Thorin frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Glorindel shook his head, his long blond hair moving easily with the motion. "I'm afraid not though I've told the others to imform me should someone spot him but I have the feeling that he will not be seen for a while yet."

"If I may ask, Lord Glorfindel, who is Master Eucliffe? I have heard many mention his name but..." Haldir trailed off and he wasn't the only one that seemed interested,

"The tree hugger is right, Thorin!" Gloin said, the insult to Haldir slipping without thought. "You told us that the lad would be joinin' us but what made you decide that? The lad doesn't look older than twenty winters! If that!" Gloin said and there were sounds of agreement from the company.

Thorin was about to reply but he paused. _How old is Master Eucliffe?_ He shook his head, glancing in Glorfindel's direction who also seemed deep in thought, no doubt trying to guess the age of the man.

"Master Eucliffe is young but he carries the a heavy burden and it is clear that he has seen many battles." Glorfindel said, his eyes staring up to the sky in contemplation.

Thorin nodded in agreement. "Master Eucliffe is a seasoned warrior. He came to Rivendell in company of a few elves whom he himself helped stave off an ambush of Orcs. It was said that he was a formidable fighter and it was a while before that Master Eucliffe had faced another band of Orcs when he saved a family from certain death at their vile hands."

Glorfindel looked at the others and he found them all listening very carefully to Thorin. _It is hard to not pay attention to Thorin, not when he exudes a sort of regal air that differentiates him quite clearly from others and makes many to want to follow him._

"I believe that if you have more questions regarding Master Eucliffe, you should ask him when he returns." The Balrog Slayer cut in and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Master Eucliffe is not to specifically joins us when we depart but we will meet him at a later date." Thorin said. "He still has other duties to attend to."

"He cannot leave them for a quest that will possibly regain the homeland of many displaced dwarves?" Dwalin said incredulously.

Thorin shook his head in displeasure at the insinuation. "Master Eucliffe has responsibilities that cannot be so easily abandoned. He gave his word that he will meet us at a later date and not to mention he is trying to accomplish the impossible." Thorin argued.

"And what is that?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Trying to cure the Durin line from its curse."

There was an explosion of shock and the dwarves immediately surrounded Thorin, questions being asked all around. There was a look of understanding on the faces of the other elves.

"Is that true, Lord Glorfindel?" Tauriel asked, a faint look of disbelief on her deceptively delicate features.

Glorfindel merely gave a small smile. "We shall see." He glanced to the woods a moment later. _Interesting things have certainly happened since his arrival, although that could also be due to the arrival of Thorin's company._ "I shall leave you in their company, _mellon_. Please do your best to get along.

"Enough!" Thorin roared and the others immediately complied. "Master Eucliffe's help is invaluable. I will not have any of you disrespecting him or bothering him, or the elves for that matter. Is that understood?" Thorin's voice booked for no argument as the dwarves reluctantly nodded.

"I will leave you here in their company. Try to get along, _mellon_." Glorfindel advised and the other three nodded in understanding. There was much at stake after all.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Time passed by quickly.

Nearly more than a week passed by and still there was no sign of the man that had unknowingly garnered the tentative respect of the dwarves as well as that of the elves and their loyalty as well. There were many that had looked for him around the grounds of Imaldris, namely those who heard of the recounting of the battle that occurred just near the borders of Rivendell. There were many who were enthralled by the senseless act and they had to give their respect to the man that had saved their kin as well as from the grief that would have undoubtedly sprung. The dwarves were in a similar state, keeping an eye out for a blonde man who walked with an undeniable grace of a warrior. They of course had to meet the man who could possibly cure the curse from Durin's line. It wasn't something that they had remembered much less put thought to but it was something that needed to be addressed and the possibility that there might be a cure, was astounding.

The elves and the dwarves had spent more time in each other's company and there was a greater tolerance on behalf both sides as well as a healthy amount of respect that was garnered in spars with other.

"I have to give the elf credit." Dwalin muttered to Fili and Kili who were beside him, watching with equal amount of amazement as Glorfindel took on three opponents at once. "He looks like he's not even breaking a sweat." Compared to the Balrog slayer, the other elves he was facing against looked tired but determined. They were doing well, all things considered. They lasted longer than the other group.

Thorin hummed in agreement, never taking his eyes off the fight.

The expanded company had also had multiple spars of with the additional elves. They had done so as to garner a semblance of the way they fought so as to better the harmony within the so as to lessen the dissonance when they would be in battle. The dwarves had learned about their favored weapons and the way they moved and so on. Kili was particularly happy to face off against Legolas in a battle of skill in archery. Legolas was the winner of course, but Kili's skill was undeniable considering that he hadn't had as much time to perfect it compared to Legolas who's had many years to do so.

"Master Eucliffe has yet to return, Uncle?" Fili asked, a look of concern on his face. He knew that Thorin had worried over the man and it was understandable but the man was a warrior but that didn't mean he had to go at it alone.

Thorin shook his head and gave a sigh. "Master Eucliffe has yet to be sighted and even the woods were searched. His belongings were still in his room."

 _Ah._ Fili nodded in understanding. _He thinks something might have happened to him then, if he left behind his belongings._ "Do not worry Uncle. From what I've heard, Master Eucliffe is a formidable opponent and a warrior of great skill and a man of his word. I do not think he would leave so without honoring it and perhaps he does not want to be found until the time is right." The dwarven prince shrugged.

Thorin looked pensive before he conceded a nod. It was no use to worry, after all. "I believe Master Baggins is up next for his lessons." Thorin muttered.

Fili gave a small laugh. "Master Baggins has certainly improved. Much better than before."

Bilbo had begun his lessons on how to attack and defend under the tutelage of both the dwarves and the elves. They helped him learn how to properly wield his sword and they helped improve his endurance in battle. The dwarves also helped in showing him how to defend himself without a sword. The hobbit worked hard to improve himself and he did so at a surprising rate for Hobbit, a race that weren't all that taken with fighting.

"He doesn't say that it's improper anymore." Kili cut in, a smile on his face as they watched the hobbit improve his skill with the sword with the help of some of the dwarves.

"That's the Took in him." Fili replied.

"Master Oakenshield," Lindir appeared in front of him, a polite smile on his face though a genuine one. "Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study."

Thorin nodded his thanks as he turned to the other dwarves near him. "I'll be back." He said and theye nodded, their eyes still trained on Bilbo as he continued his lessons.

Thorin was lead to the now familiar setting of Elrond's study. He greeted Elrond with a nod as he glanced around. Gandalf was present as well and Lady Galadriel was staring far off into the valley, a serene air to her.

"We are just waiting for Thranduil." Elrond said. "And Glorfindel, or course." He added a moment later.

It was just when he finished saying that that the two elves in question came in.

Thranduil looked as regal as always, clad in exquisite robes and a circlet simple yet elegant circlet rested on his brow'. Glorfindel looked as neat as ever despite the fact that he had been sparring but a few moments ago.

Glorfindel greeted them with a smile and he sat down on a chair. "What is this about, Lord Elrond?"

Elrond gave a small sigh. "Durin's day is almost upon us and the map will be able to be read under the light of the moon. We must finalize our plans and preparations." Lord Elrond motioned to the map and they gathered around it, already familiar with the motions.

Thorin hummed in contemplation, the low sound briefly catching the elves' attention. "We will have to pass through the Misty Mountains."

"The pass will pose a risk." Gandalf put in. "Goblins dwell within the mountain..."

"Be that as it may," Thorin said, resigned. "It is the only way."

Gandalf sighed but he conceded. "It is a risk we have to take. From there we will make our way to Mirkwood, that is if we don't encounter any troubles but that is highly doubtful."

Thranduil inclined his head in thought. "Legolas and Tauriel will escort your company through the woods. If you wander from the trails, then you will get caught in the spells that are laid all throughout the woods and undoubtedly encounter the spiders that lurk within."

Thorin nodded his thanks, still not really used to the fact that Thranduil would aid them in their quest. It wasn't that long ago after all, that he saw Thranduil atop of the hill and turn his back on them in their time of need, when the dragon destroyed their halls and burned his people and crushed them between his claws.

"I have made preparations for your journey." Elrond said. "I've had bows commissioned for your company, including for the new additional members. I've also set aside a few for Master Eucliffe."

"Master Eucliffe uses a bow?" Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elrond nodded, a small smile on his face. "The guards that he fought with told me. There's also a batch of lambas bread prepared for your company, Master Oakenshield. That is really all that needed to said, other than the fact that Master Eucliffe has yet to be sighted."

There was a tense silence that fell over the group before it was broken by none other than Lady Galadriel herself.

"Have faith in him and he will return." Galadriel said softly and her voice comforted them, except Thranduil who frowned in distaste.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Sting panted in exertion. He was very tired but he was so damn near his goal. His magic was thrumming with power and the sun high in the sky only enhanced it. The light of the sun beat down on him but he was near resistant to its heat as he had felt more intense heat from Natsu's flames and his skin, while not the scales from his Dragon Force, could resist more damage than most.

After many days and nights of meditation and carefully turning his White Dragon Slayer magic into something more 'purifying', he'd come to a breakthrough. What he devised was an enchantment. He was going to lay it into a small stone reinforced with his magic. The curse that was described to him seemed more like the battle of the wills. If fallen in its thoroughs then it was up to that person to pull themselves out. That's why it was a curse and not something one could cure like a physical ailment.

 _Wendy always said that the will could be a powerful thing._ Sting thought as he weaved his magic deep into the stone. _A person could even overcome death if they have the will to survive. Thorin is going to need to be strong in order for this to work. This can't work alone._ His magic brightened and flared with his intent. He made sure to keep his magic contained.

He knew that there were people looking for him. He had left with no explanation and they had probably thought that he would work on the cure within the halls of Imaldris but there was no way that he was going to do so at the risk of being seen. The trees had helped him and hidden him, giving him warnings of approaching elves or dwarves.

In his work for a cure, Sting had finally come close to devising a spell that was somewhat close to Wendy's _Milky Way_. What the Dragon Slayer focused on, as opposed to Wendy who only ever called on the lingering souls of dragons, was on drawing on the souls of the living. Calling on the souls of the dead was easier to do than that of the living thanks to the lack of vessel and because having magic that was 'holy' allowed for many boundaries to be crossed.

Meticulously and with intense concentration, he drew runes on the smooth black stone no bigger than the palm of his hand. It had been smoothed with his magic and the Dragon Slayer had almost expected it to crumble under the intense concentration of his magic, but again, he had very careful control of his magic.

The trees always basked in the light of his magic and it never failed to make Sting smile when he saw them shift ever so slightly. _One of these days,_ he thought, _they're going to uproot themselves and try to become ents._

Sting breathed in deeply, concentrating on the runes. " _Wayward soul wandering the plane, I would receive your voices._ " Sting chanted, his voice echoing throughout the woods and it was in that moment that all sound almost ceased and even the wind stopped altogether. He closed his eyes and bright orbs of light sprung in his mind all around him, all colored differently. _Are these souls?,_ he wondered.

They floated around him without a semblance of order and they glowed brightly. It was an amazing sight to the Dragon Slayer. _Are they the souls of elves? No... they're from the trees, but they aren't tethered to them?_ "Do the souls take the trees as vessels?" He wondered aloud, in shock.

The trees almost immediately began to hum their song, as if in agreement.

"Huh." Sting said, blinking slowly and looking out towards the woods. _Well, that's something to think about._ He thought, astounded. The orbs of light floated about the air like fairy lights and with the great towering trees, it created a scene that seemed like it was straight out of a fairy tale. It was something that he wished that the others were there to witness, to see what he had accomplished.

He closed his eyes again with a deep breath and he expanded his senses. He could feel the heavy magic in the air. _Concentrate Eucliffe,_ he reminded himself. He breathed in deeply and he fought to clear his mind. The world around him disappeared and he instead focused on what he was trying to accomplish. " _The wandering soul knows no bounds,_ " He chanted. There was a pause and then the Slayer breathed, white energy thrumming restlessly underneath his skin.

 _There's no real way to know if this will work unless there's something with a curse, like Thorin, to test it on but I doubt that I'll find something like that anywhere here. I can only hope that this works. If it doesn't then there's always the good old fashioned way of knocking Thorin back to his senses,_ Sting thought with a small grin as he remembered all the times that Natsu had done such a thing, like the one of Jellal Siegrain.

An intricate magic circle burned itself on the stone, etching elegant and long winding lines on the smooth blackness. After a few moments, he breathed out carefully. He reigned in his magic and had he been a lesser mage, he would have passed out with the overuse of his magic. He was a Dragon Slayer however, made to endure obstacles that even the strongest mage would hesitate towards.

 _I'm glad I'm a Dragon Slayer,_ he thought. He stood on shaky legs, his entire body thrumming with mental and physical exhaustion. His clothes were dirty from the days in the woods and general carelessness from intense concentration of his mission. Dirt and sweat clung to him and his hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

Sting heaved a great tired sigh before he turned towards the direction of Rivendell.

"Might as well get this done and over with..." He muttered to himself. He gave a glance around the clearing, admiring the spectacular view that the woods offered him and taking in the sounds of its tenants with a keen ear. "Besides..." He turned to the general direction of the South, "there are other matters to attend to."

 _Necromancer huh,_ He thought somberly, _let's see if you're anywhere near Acnologia's or Zeref's level._

His hand tightened on his bag of belongings slung over a shoulder and with a brief brush of the sturdy trunk of the trees, he departs to Rivendell with a feeling of anticipation.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

It almost seemed like an eternity had passed before Sting caught sight of Rivendell. Never beforfe had he been so relieved to see the valley and it was all he could do to force himself to keep going.

The Slayer walked slowly and at a sedate pace and he smiled as he caught view of the elven guards at the entrance to Imaldris. They caught sight of him immediately and there was a rush of conversation in elvish and Sting recognized a few of the elven guards.

He waved to wards them with a tired arm, "Captain Keryth." He called out.

The elf spotted him instantly. He came towards him with a a sense of urgency and there was a look of relief and worry on his face, surprisingly. "Master Eucliffe!" He called out. "Where have you been? Lord Elrond and the others have been worried. They thought something happened." The Captain informed and after a moment another elf joined him along with others that Sting had met the day he first arrived to Rivendell's borders.

Sting blinked at the sight of the newcomer but he inclined his head in acknowledgement regardless. "There was a request of great importance that I needed to accomplish, on behalf of Master Oakenshield. I just barely finished and I did not think that I would cause such a commotion. I thought my being gone would go unnoticed." He said genuinely, shrugging a shoulder up.

The Captain stared at him for a moment, almost in disbelief. "Unnoticed?"

"Such a thing would be impossible with you, Master Eucliffe." Haemir muttered under his breath and the elf beside him glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Master Eucliffe, may I introduce you to Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

Haldir inclined his head in greeting. "You are Master Eucliffe?" He asked curiously, seeing for the first time the being that many had talked about. It was a puzzling sight indeed for the elf. Here he was, Master Eucliffe, a man with a lithe build and exuded a sense of strength regardless of his haggard appearance and he had the golden white hair, unusual for a man, and the most astounding blue eyes that appeared almost violet.

"I apologize for my appearance, Haldir of Lorien. I wish we could have met in better terms." Sting said with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head unconsciously."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe that we should save the pleasantries for later." Captain Keryth interrupted, his eyes darting over Sting's form for any visible injuries. "I do believe that you have missed quite a few interesting events, Master Eucliffe." The elf began to lead them into Rivendell, Haldir and Haemir following beside them at the Captain's nod.

"What do you mean, Captain Keryth?" Sting said, glancing at the elf from the corner of his eye as he gave a few greetings to a few people that he knew and passed their way.

"Did you not take notice, Master Eucliffe?" Haemir asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hm?" Sting gave a small smile, his eyes darting towards the sky for a moment. "You mean the happenings with the trees and their glowing?"

"Yes!"

"Well, of course I noticed. It was hard not to, considering that I was in the woods when it happened." Sting admitted. "It was an amazing sight and I do believe that I'll remember this for a long time." He stayed silent for a moment before heaving a sigh. "One of the Gods of Ishgar would have loved to have seen this, especially being a member of Fairy Tail." He muttered quietly to himself, a sort of somberness falling over him at the thought of Fairy Tail. His had tightened on his bag, resisting the urge to touch his Guildmark and the mark of that of his brethren, the great Draconic Mark of the Dragon Slayers that was hidden away with magic. _Warrod Sequen, huh. A member of the Four Gods of Ishgar._

"I apologize if this seems too intruding, Master Eucliffe, but is there a god that you pay your respects to?" Haemir asked curiously.

"Haemir!" Keryth chasticed, a look of consternation on his face but Sting merely laughed.

"Me worship a god?" _I've battled against gods, kind of anyway. God Slayers and Devil Slayers and the like,_ he mused. "I don't think I've ever really worshiped anyone or anything, the only real thing that I really pay my respects to would be my family and friends..." The Dragon Slayer trailed off in thought before he shook his head. "Does that seem blasphemous?"

Haemir shook his head, a small smile on his face which relieved the Slayer. "It is of no worries Master Eucliffe. We can all choose to have our own beliefs."

Sting nodded his head in contemplation before turning to observe the new elf that had been introduced to him. Just like the other elves that the Slayer had met, the Marchwarden glowed with an inner light. He idly wondereed for a moment, if the reason he noticed their glow was because he was the White Dragon Slayer. Did others see the light the same way that he did or was it just more pronounced in his eyes? He had long pale, platinum blond hair that was almost on par of that of the Woodland King's and grey eyes seemed to hold a sort of somberness that both intrigued the Dragon Slayer and saddened him.

"May I ask," Sting began turning slightly towards the Marchwarden who glanced at him with stoic features and faint surprise in his eyes at being addressed, "what brings you here, Marchwarden of Lorien?"

Haldir stayed silent for a moment, his strides quiet and sure. "I believe that is not something that I can explain myself. It would be better to hear it from Lord Elrond himself." Haldir supplied, grey eyes darkening with worry.

Sting stared at the elf for a moment before he nodded in agreement. It was clear that something significant had happened in the time that he had been gone but that could have been a great number of things. There was the matter of the rejuvenation of the trees, the elves and dwarves working together for the first time in a long time, the quest for erebor and so on... Although Sting was aware of these things, he could see that it troubling the elf somewhat.

Honestly the elf reminded him somewhat of Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was quiet and had always kept to himself. He didn't like to be in the company of others because it just wasn't in his character and because he knew that he unsettled people with the bright red of his eyes and the dark shadows that twisted at his feet. That had changed, however, as the Twin Dragon Slayers rose to the top of Fiore with their power and with their guild being Number One, however briefly.

Lindir was waiting for them at the steps of Elrond's grand home. His eyes widened at the sight of them, perhaps at seeing Sting again. "Greetings, _my friends_." He said with a small smile on his face and a quiet joy skirting over his face. "Master Eucliffe, it is a pleasure seeing you again."

"It's good being back." Sting admitted with a wide smile and a hand running through his hair. "Honestly, this place has been too good to me..." Sting sighed and he rolled his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension that had built in them. "May I see Lord Elrond?"

"Of course, Master Eucliffe." Lindir blinked at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Keryth threw the man beside him glances from the corner of his eye and he could see that Lindir was resisting to do the same thing. The man looked exhausted, not like the time when he had first arrived to Rivendell but very close. His clothes were dirtied and ripped in some places, his hair pulled in a messy ponytail, and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes that stood out stark against the unhealthy pallor of his skin. Despite all of that however, he walked with his head high, exuding a strength and serenity that was almost foreign to the elf and there was a look of happiness in his eyes.

"Would you not prefer to rest first, Master Eucliffe?" Haldir asked, his face blank but his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

Sting shook his head. "No. Honestly, I could care less for that right now." He gave a grin to the elf. "I just really need to get to Master Oakenshield right now."

"What will you do afterwards, Master Eucliffe?" Haemir asked, a curious look on his face.

Sting's smile faded somewhat and he sighed deeply. "After that, well I have to leave."

"Leave!?" Haemir repeated, somewhat incredulously. "Why? Is is not to your liking staying here?" Haemir asked, his mind racing as he struggled to come up with a reason as to why the man would want to leave. He owed his life to the man after all and after getting to know him a bit and seeing him interact with others... well he'd become sort of fond of the man astoundingly fast.

"It's not that Haemir," Sting cut in, a somber look on his face. "It's just that there is something quite important that is demanding my attention and I can't disregard it. To do so would be disastrous." Sting explained, the severity of his tone surprising the elves somewhat.

A look of understanding dawned on Haemir's and Keryth's faces. Haldir looked away, already seeing what it was that many praised him for. This man was intriguing to put it simply and he could already see the world of difference between the men that Haldir has had the displeasure of interacting before and Master Eucliffe. It was... curious.

"Will you come back to visit later then, Master Eucliffe?" Lindir asked, a somewhat hopeful look on his face.

"Of course," Sting replied. "I just don't know when, honestly, but I will come back."

Lindir nodded, a small smile forming on his face as they finally arrived to Elrond's study. He knocked on the ornate doors briefly before he opened the doors at an invisible signal.

As the Dragon Slayer walked in along with his companions, his sharp senses registered the presence of the other beings in the room. It almost made the Dragon Slayer nervous to be in their company after what seemed like an eternity. _But it seems like Thorin's quest is finally really going underway,_ Sting mused as he smiled at the occupants of the room, whom gave him varying looks of disbelief, shock, and confusion.

"It's good to be back." Sting said, for the lack of anything better to say. _Fighting in the Grand Magic Games was a whole lot easier than being in Middle Earth though I can't deny that it's interesting._

"Master Eucliffe has returned, Lord Elrond." Lindir said with a bow at his waist. He waved the rest of his company in as he retreated from the room quietly a moment later. Keryth and Haemir gave the man a reassuring look before they folled Lindir out.

"Master Eucliffe!" Glorfindel breathed, his sky blue eyes wide with shock and relief. He crossed the room in urgent strides towards Sting and he greeted the Slayer with a breath taking hug. He retreated a moment later, his hands holding onto Sting's shoulders. "Where have you been?" He asked, concerned as he eyed his poor state. "We have been searching for you for a while yet, Master Eucliffe."

Sting held up a plactating hand, a small sheepish smile on his face. "I am aware. I am sorry to have made you worry... It was not my intention," he said, glancing around the room. "Everyone's here?"

Elrond came forward, his hands clasped together elegantly. "Yes. We were just reviewing the plans for the renewing of Thorin's quest."

Galadriel glanced at them, a fleeting smile on her face. "For all of my sight, I did not see you Master Eucliffe. This is a most pleasant surprise." She said, her melodic voice carrying easily to everyone's ears.

Gandalf looked up sharply from the book he held in his hands. Sting could see the clear look of discontent on his face but the wizard made no mention of his troubles.

He held in a sigh. _It seems like I'm really popular with wizards,_ he thought sarcastically. He was happy to see them but he could see that there was some weariness in some at his presence. There was a dwarf, Dwalin if Sting remembered right, that was eyeing him with the caution and held himself ready as if for battle. Then there were a few other occupants in the room, other than the recently introduced Haldir, whom he did not recognize.

Seeing his look of curiosity, Thranduil motioned an elegant had towards the two elves who stood in the corner. "This is Legolas of Mirkwood and Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of Mirkwood. They will be accompanying Thorin's company to Erebor."

Sting's eyebrows furrowed. "I was made aware that there would be additions to the company but..." He trailed off, confused. It wasn't that he minded them - his senses told him all that he needed to know - it was just that he wanted to know why there were more additions. _A larger company would stand out more..._

Thranduil gave a small nod of his head. "We decided that we would not take any chances, seeing as this quest could affect the whole of Middle Earth. It is a risk," Thranduil drawled as he turned to face Sting, his regal robes flowing like water with his movements. "Seeing that now that their company is larger, they have a greater chance of being detected but it is worth the addition of strength. This also serves as a purpose as solidifying the alliance between men, elves, and dwarves."

 _I forgot about that._ Sting frowned after a moment, taking in the presence of the elves, dwarves, and one wizard. "You know that I am not exactly representative of the race of man... Right?" Sting said, running a hand through his hair and accidentally untying it doing so. He sighed, irritated and somewhat anxious.

"Are you not a man?" Dwalin said gruffly, his arms crossed against his chest and his back leaning against a wall.

"Of course I am a man... although, a man that has not spent much time in the presence of other men." Sting admitted quietly. _How long have I been here? I already forgot..._ A self deprecating smile formed on his face. "I have no family." He said bluntly and a few occupants flinched at the tone. "I have no real home and I am a wanderer. I have spent my time wandering these lands slaying orcs and the like for longer than I care to remember. I have yet to really dwell in the settlements of men than for what was really necessary and I've had limited interactions with others, but I have no doubt that I would be viewed as..." Sting struggled for a word. "Different."

The elves glanced at each other, the connotations of what Sting said were glaringly obvious to them.

Elrond frowned, a furrow forming between his eyebrows as he stared at the man. "That may be, Master Eucliffe, but it does not change our opinions of you. We owe you a great debt and gratitude, Master Eucliffe, and it will not be so easily forgotten." The Lord of Imaldris said severely and Thranduil and Glorfindel nodded sagely along with his words.

Galadriel looked contemplating at the man, her face a mask of politeness. Inside however, there was a torrent of emotions that warred in her. She could see that there was something that weighed heavily on the man. It took a careful eye to see, but it was clear to her. She had no knowledge of what caused such a trouble but she feared dearly for him, for the agony and loneliness that she had sensed minutely in him startled her.

"You are proving to be a valuable ally and friend Master Eucliffe and until we see otherwise, we will remain steadfast." Thorin intoned with a regal nod of his head.

Sting looked away from the elves for a moment. _This is turning out to be a bit too complicated._ He gave a sigh. _It was easier in Earthland._ "Thank you, Master Oakenshield." He said quietly. He turned to the elves that had just been introduced to him and he gave them a smile, as best as he could make it. "My name is Eucliffe. I am a wanderer of the lands. It is an honor to meet you." He said.

The elf, Legolas, returned his smile. "Likewise."

The elf with the fiery hair gave him a small smile. "It will be interesting to work with you, Master Eucliffe. Although... I have yet to learn what your part is in this quest to reclaim Erebor." She said cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah. That." Sting straightened, his eyes sharpening. He had no doubt what his part would be and he would make sure that he would be the _only one_ to accomplish it. _He's the only one who could give me answers._ "My part, Lady Tauriel," He started, "is to slay the dragon that dwells withnin Erebor."

Tauriel's and Legolas eyes widened in shock and there was sounds of shock from the dwarves.

"You seek to slay the dragon?!" Dwalin stared incredulously at the man. "Such a thing is folly! His hide is like iron, impenetrable! His breath-"

"I am well aware of what Smaug is capable of, Master Dwarf." Sting cut in. "I will be the one to slay that dragon. I won't have anyone else risking their lives and it's better than sending a gentle hobbit to face against them," He sent an apologetic look towards said hobbit but the other merely gave a nod of understanding.

"How will you hope to slay such a beast?!" Tauriel said in disbelief at what she was hearing. She remembered seeing the destruction that the dragon had wrought and to hear that a single man was to go against such a terrible force... "That is ridiculous!" She said.

"For once the elf is right." Gloin cut in. "Laddy, you get near the beast and you'll end up as ashen in the win'." The dwarf said bluntly and beside him Bilbo winced.

Sting nodded along with what they said. "I know the risks but I have made up my mind and no one will change it otherwise." Sting said resolutely and the conviction in his voice made them falter slightly and it made Bilbo look at the other in awe, wondering how the man had gained such fearlessness and strength.

"Thorin are you going to allow this?" Dwalin asked, turning to look at his leader.

Thorin had stayed quiet so far, his face contemplating as he stared at the scene before him. After a moment the dwarf gave a nod towards Sting's direction. "I cannot dictate what Master Eucliffe does."

At this there were protests from dwarves and elves alike, mostly from disbelief at the man's claim to be able to slay a dragon. They had allowed a hobbit to face a dragon because he would be their thief, because the dragon did not recognize the scent of a hobbit and would go undetected in the mountain. This way they had a chance to retrieve the Arkenstone so that Thorin could gather the Seven Armies to slay the dragon Smaug but one _man?!_

Thorin ignored the others, choosing to place his attentions to the man instead. "I will offer you a portion of the treasure again, Master Eucliffe. It would only be right to promise you a portion."

Haldir could only stare confused as he saw the man shake his head in denial. He was aware of the vast amount of treasure that laid within Erebor and he knew that having even a portion of it would make one wealthy beyond belief. He knew that most men could be swayed by such things and some were inherently greedy so then why did this man deny taking such a fortune?

"It's fine, Master Oakenshield. I have no use for such a treasure, honestly. For all the wealth of the world, it would not grant me what my heart desires the most." Sting said, and for a brief second an expression of heart wrenching grief crossed his face and it made the others wonder what it was that could cause such a thing, what it was that the man had lost.

Thorin could not help but feel like he had nothing to offer a man who was doing what most others wouldn't, _couldn't_. Briefly he wondered, as his mind flashed back to the striking grief on the man's face, if the reason that the man was offering to slay the dragon was so he could find a means to an end. "I must insist-" He protested.

Sting shook his head, a genuine smile forming on his face. "It's fine, Master Oakenshield. I have something for you however." Sting took his bag of belongings as he went through its contents and after a moment he found what he was looking for with a small _'aha!'_. "A light to guide you should you ever lose your way, Master Oakneshield." Sting said softly as he handed the ornate stone to the dwarf who took it with wide eyes and held it almost with reverence.

"Is this what I think it is!" Thorin said, his voice choked with emotion. His rough hands traced the foreign words and lines that merged together in a what looked like an ornate emblem. The stone felt smooth and warm in his hands. It was as dark as the night and it contrasted sharply of what the light that he remembered that the Arkenstone emitted, but it was no less beautiful and he shuddered as he felt the radiant warmth and confort that it gave.

Thranduil strode forward, his eyes widened with shock as he felt the mysterious feeling of what almost felt like magic, but it was so distincly different, different from anything that he's ever felt before even from an Istari.

"By the Valar!" Glorfindel muttered, his eyes trained to the stone. "How is this that you came by this, Master Eucliffe? I have never felt such a thing in all my years..." Glorfindel voiced what was in all of their minds.

"It feels nice... Comforting." Bilbo said, his voice quiet but heard all the same.

"I have no knowledge of magic whatsoever, but even I can feel that that is no mere stone." Balin said, as he stared at his leader.

Thorin could say that, as he held the stone in his hands, that never before has he felt so at ease. His form relaxed and it seemed like in that moment, Thorin seemed to gain back his youth. He looked away at from the stone to look at the man. " _How?!_ " That was all he could say.

"I would ask the same of you, Master Eucliffe." Gandalf said, his eyes weary and a borderline stormy expression on his face. "I have never felt such a foreign energy in my time and I know for a fact that the other wizards are no where near to make such an artifact. I have never seen or heard of such a thing, so how is it that you - a _man_ \- came in possession of such a thing?" Gandalf asked, his voice holding an undertone of anger and suspicion.

Thranduil sneered at the wizard. Trust the wizard to make such an accusation. "Wizard, you should be grateful to the man. As to how he came to possess such a thing is none of your concern, I believe."

Glorfindel frowned disapprovingly at the wizard, feeling more and more like he was beginning to dislike them more and more. "Lord Thranduil is right."

From the side, Thorin's company and the three additional elves watched. It was interesting to see but now they could see why it was that they had praised the man so.

Sting shook his head as he raised a plactating hand to the Balrog Slayer. "It's fine, Lord Glorfindel. It's good of Gandalf to be cautious." He said, his voice carefully neutral. "This artifact, as you put it Gandalf the Grey, was made by my hand alone." He turned minutely to Thorin who was listening carefully, "It is merely a charm, Master Oakenshield. The curse that you described to me reminded me of a sickness of the mind so I fashioned something somewhat along those lines, to guide and protect your soul," He pointed a pale finger towards Thorin's heart and then to his head. "And your mind. Such things were not uncommon among my people, but they're strength depends on who fashions them and the wearer." Sting took a deep breath.

The dwarf stood straighter, taking notice of the urgent tone in his voice.

"This is not infallible." He stated. "Should you ever lose your way Thorin, you will need to try your hardest to pull yourself from that darkness. Your determination and your will, alone will be what drives you. You must understand, Master Oakenshield, that I can only ever do so much." Sting said, his shoulders sagging with an invisible weight.

Seeing this, Thorin shook his head. The stone in his hand gave a warmth unlike any other that the dwarf has ever felt and it seeped into his bones like a comfortable weight. "You have done more than I could ever hope to repay, Master Eucliffe." Thorin said genuinely.

It made the company stare because never have they seen their leader so... so _changed_ , so happy and for the first time ever, like he was free of worries.

"By Mahal, that thing must actually be working wonders if Uncle Thorin is..." Kili pointed a hand towards his Uncle, "that."

The others nodded wordlessly along with his words in agreement. It was interesting to see that was for sure.

Sting straightened after a moment, tiredness seeping through his bones. He turned to the Lord of Imaldris, a smile of appreciation on his face. "This isn't the only reason I came here. Today is my last day here and I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye!?" Glorfindel said in disbelief. "You just came here!"

"Would you not rest first?" Elrond said, resigned. He could see that they would not sway the man's mind.

Sting shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He said remorsefully. He felt tired but he couldn't stop now, not when he was recieving word of what was happening near Mirkwood. "I'll be back Master Oakenshield, to complete my promise."

Thorin nodded resolutely. "I have no doubt of that."

"I must thank you for everything you have done for me, Lord Elrond." He said earnestly as he gave a small bow to the Lord. "I can't thank you enough."

"Would you not reconsider?" He asked but he already knew what the answer would be.

"I'm afraid I can't." Sting replied before he turned to the Balrog Slayer.

As Sting was exchanging words with Glorfindel, Elrond called for Lindir to prepare supplies for the man. It was the least he could do and it certainly did not make up for the man saving the lives of his men, but it would do for now.

"It was nice meeting you, Lord Glorfindel." He said quietly to the elf. He could see that the elf was upset and he felt bad that he caused such a thing to the elf. "I would have liked to have known you better, and everyone else."

Glorfindel gave a sigh but he nodded a moment later, a resolute expression on his face. "You can still do so," He said, his voice stern. "Come back after your duties are tended to and I will accompany you to Erebor."

"What?" Stiing said, for the lack of a better response.

" _What?!_ " Gandalf repeated, an incredulous expression on his face.

By Glorfindel's side, Elrond and Galadriel exchanged amused expressions.

Glorfindel nodded, as if affirming what he stated. "I will accompany you to slay the dragon. I will not take no for an answer." He said, his eyes sharp.

Sting opened his mouth to protest but then he stopped and he closed his eyes for a moment. _If let him come with me then there's no doubt that he will see me using magic because not using magic against a dragon, is impossible. Going from Dul Goldur and back to Rivendell will take time but if I actually let myself run at my speed then it won't take as long... but is this a good idea? But then again... the'll see my magic eventually and if I can't find a way back home by then... I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding my magic..._

"I- I guess your coming with me then." Sting said before a his smile turned into a smirk. "This will be interesting, that's for sure." _A Dragon Slayer and a Balrog Slayer, huh?_ _This will be something to remember..._ He mused.

Sting gave a nod towards Galadriel who gave him a mysterious smile and a regal nod of her head. He turned to the King of Woodland, who stood regally and with an expression devoid of emotion. He exuded strength and an aura of regallity, almost like that of Thorin Oakenshield but _different_.

"I hope to see you in better times, King Thranduil." He said, his voice respectful as he gave the King a genuine smile.

The elf stared at him for a moment, his eyes cold and sharp but Sting didn't falter. The King nodded after a moment, seeming to find something that he was looking for. "You are welcome in my realm. Should you ever be in need, we will aid you as best we can."

Sting stared at the other elf, gathering from the look of shock from his two companions, that this was not something that occurred all too often. "Thank you, King Thranduil." He said.

Sting gave a glance to the wizard but it was clear that he had... _aggravated_ the wizard somewhat, which he didn't really understand seeing as the wizard had seemed different before. _They fear the unknown_ , his mind supplied. He turned finally to Thorin.

"I will see you later then, Master Oakenshield."

Thorin nodded, a look of gratefulness on his face. "Until then, Master Eucliffe. Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing." He replied before he glanced towards the other occupants, "It was nice meeting everyone." He said and he turned to leave but Elrond came forward with a bag, a bow along with arrows.

"Take this." Elrond said as he handed them towards the man despite his protests.

"I can't accept this-" Sting started but the elven lord shook his head.

"I insist." He handed the bow and arrows to the man whose eyes widened at the elegant craftsmanship. "I had this forged for you specifically, Master Eucliffe. It was made by the best blacksmiths that Rivendell has to offer. There is also a supply of food for your journey and some clothes seeing as the seasons are changing. I hope that this may serve you well, Master Eucliffe, and know that you are always welcome in Rivendell."

Sting took the offered items without further protest. He gave a grateful smile to the Lord of Imaldris, feeling somewhat astonished at the length of hospitality that had been shown to him by the visitors and residents of Rivendell. _i wish I could have stayed longer,_ he thought wistfully and he took a last glance to the occupants of the room, his eyes lingering for a moment on the wizard who was regarding him wearily.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. It has been a most enjoyable stay here, however brief it was." Sting said with a quirk of his lips. "Goodbye." He said with a small nod of his head.

"Please come back should you ever need to, _mellon_." Elrond said, his face serious. "We await your return."

Sting nodded and with a glance around, one last time, he turned to leave with his extra belongings in tow.

 _I never would have guessed what kind of adventures I'd have without Fairy Tail, although this seems a lot more serious than anything I've ever done... except for the times that there was a threat that posed a danger to my loved ones._ He thought as he walked slowly towards the exit of the valley, all the while feeling eyes trained on his back. He stopped for a moment, turning back and he gave one of his rare, heartfelt smiles towards his newest friends. With a small wave, he turned back to leave, _I know this isn't goodbye._

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

AN:

PART ONE DONE!

This was new to me and hard to write so my bad if it sucks. The characters are hard to write but it is fanfiction so yeah, oh well.

If there are misspelled words my bad, I might have forgotten a few.

Review?

PPS:

I am aware that Gandalf had been the one to warn Thorin about the bounty on his head but I changed it. Because I can. I will also be making further edits later on. This here is kind of a formality to test the waters on whether to continue with this fic and I will be working on my other stories in the meanwhile, specifically **_The Wolf of Life_** and **_Second First Class_**

 **No flamers please.**


End file.
